Of Crimson and Amethyst
by Song-of-Fate
Summary: After being in an accident, Yuki gets amnesia. His personality is totally different; he's now cheerful and mischievous with and odd attachment to Kyo... Kyo/Yuki
1. Prologue Kyo POV & Chapter 1

_**AN: Oh my God. I can't believe I didn't put this up before! I'm so sorry!**_

_**Also, I'm freaking INCREDIBLY sorry for the long wait you guys. But I'm back now and I am NOT abandoning this story! I promise!**_

_**Disclaimer: These characters do NOT in any way belong to me, I am merely borrowing them. **_

_**Pairings: Kyo x Yuki / Hatori x Tohru / Ayame x Shigure / Haru x Momiji**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi(duh) AKA Boy x Boy, don't like, don't read. Flames will simply fuel my fire. Also. Cursing, and OOC-ness. Part from amnesia, part from some things in their personalities needed to be changed to fit this story. Otherwise, I'll try to stay as true to their characters as I can. :D**_

_**Of Crimson and Amethyst **_by **Song-of-Fate**

**PROLOGUE **: Kyo's POV

_I didn't understand at the time why it had scared me so much. Why I was overcome with such horror at the sight before me. But, I was also confused. Why did I care? I wasn't supposed to. We were enemies. The Cat and the Rat. To fight forever in a constant battle for acceptance and freedom that I was cursed to lose. I hated him. With every breath of me, I hated that rat. He was the one who constantly mocked me, keeping me from my rightful place in the family, making my life a living hell. The one who I would've given anything to defeat…_

_So why was it…that when I saw him there, unconscious, blood seeping from the wound on his head, that I felt my heart stop dead in my chest?_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE : Regular POV

"Sohma-kun! Kyo-kun! " Tohru called from the kitchen, her blue eyes sparkling cheerfully as the two boys made their way to her. The sparkle faded only slightly at the noticeable drop in temperature. They were fighting again. She sighed mentally, finally noticing the glares they were sending each other. Kyo was hissing for all he was worth, while Yuki looked as if he was trying to make the cat explode or something.

"Damn rat, stay outa my way!" Kyo growled, baring his fangs at the other and pushing his way past him. Yuki merely scoffed, and held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Stupid cat. Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

Tohru's gaze went from one to the other, fearing what she knew was going to come next.

"And why should I listen to an idiot like you?"

" 'Cuz if you don't I'll beat the shit outa you!" This made Yuki smirk and raise a brow.

" Is that another challenge Cat? Hmph. I don't understand why you insist on being humiliated, especially in front of Honda-chan"

Fists clench, eyes narrow. "And what is that supposed to mean rat-bastard? You think I can't beat you? Well, bring it on!" Kyo's face was right in front of Yuki's, his determined crimson gaze meeting the rat's challenging amethyst.

Tohru noticed this and panicked. She hated it when the Sohma's fought. It always ended up with one of them getting hurt, namely Kyo, and she didn't want that! They were two of the most important people in her life she didn't want them to be in pain.

As she watched Yuki raise his fist, Tohru did the only thing she could think of and launched herself onto the boys.

"Please stop!" She cried, Kyo and Yuki's eyes widening in shock as they were knocked to the ground. With a loud "pop!" two colored clouds of smoke appeared, and in the piles of clothes that were the Sohma's, lay one confused orange cat and an equally baffled gray rat.

"What the hell was that for!" Cat-Kyo hissed up and the brunette, not quit angrily but still miffed. Rat-Yuki sent Kyo a warning glare as Tohru flushed a cute pink. "I-I'm sorry Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun it's just that…I…" She cut herself off sniffling, head bent down with her long hair hiding her face.

Yuki sent Kyo a look and slowly walked (?) up to Tohru's lap, placing his tiny paws on her hands in a comforting manner. "Don't cry Honda-chan, it's not your fault…" Kyo was now feeling guilty for snapping at the girl. He had a feeling at why she had freaked so badly, it was their fault…Taking a note from the rat, Kyo walked up and sat beside her.

"Look…I'm…we're…ah…sorry.." He finally let out still not used to feeling the need to apologize to someone. But Tohru was different, she was like a sister to him, he loved her. So she at least deserved for him to suck up his pride and say one damn word.

Tohru tilted her face up so that they could see it, eyes still teary but she was smiling softly. Yuki even found himself sending the Cat a grateful glance, glad that the girl was happy again.

"Thank you Kyo…" She wiped some of her tears away. " But I'm still sorry, I know it's in your blood to fight but I can't help but fear for you both when you do.."

At that time another set of pops sent the cat and rat back to their human forms. Tohru, who didn't even scream considering she was used to this by now, only turned her head away politely. Though they could still see the faint blush on her cheeks. They teens quickly dressed and stood, both holding out a hand to help Tohru up who smiled and thanked them.

An all to familiar laugh echoed throughout the house, making Yuki's and Kyo's eyes twitch slightly. Damn dog..

"Oh Tohruuuuu!" Shigure popped his head into the room, smiling like mad. " I'm hungry! When's dinner?" Kyo rolled his eyes and glared at the inu. Tohru flushed in embarrassment.

"Ah…well there isn't much food left so I need to go to the store…But it should only take a few minutes so don't worry!" The brunette girl reassured him. "Kyo and I will accompany you Honda-chan. You shouldn't have to carry all of the groceries by yourself."

Kyo scoffed, " Damn rat, always trying to be mister 'Prince Charming' how pathetic." Yuki leveled the cat with a glare. " It's called courtesy stupid cat, which apparently you can't comprehend due to your small brain capacity." Kyo growled at the insult, which made the rat smirk.

"Can't comprehend my ass!" He hissed, grabbing Tohru's right hand just as Yuki caught her left. " I can be just as courteous as you!"

"Hmph. Why do I not believe that?" Yuki retorted as the trio walked down the driveway."Bastard!"

Shigure sighed from the doorway then smiled again. " Oh well, at least they aren't breaking my house."

"Um…Kyo do you want me to take any of that?" Tohru asked, warily eyeing the many bags in the red-head's hands. "No!" He mumbled, trying to maneuver himself. "I can handle it!" A frustrated sigh could be heard from the cat's right. "Stubborn idiot."

"What did you--?" Kyo stopped himself when some of the bags were plucked out of his hands. Yuki ignored the look of confusion and walked on muttering about stupid cats, while Tohru just giggled behind her hand at Kyo's expression.

"He…he took my bags! That bastard!" He finally yelled indignantly, only making Tohru laugh harder. Yuki was smirking the entire time, making sure only to allow himself a small chuckle under his breath.

A loud honk brought the teens from their antics. Turning their heads in almost perfect unison, Yuki and Kyo spotted what the noise was coming from. A large truck was swerving down the road violently, barely avoiding the people on the sidewalks as it went.

Kyo growled, annoyed." Some people shouldn't fucking get their liscence. What if he hits somebody? He's obviously drunk!" Tohru's eyes grew wide and fearful, " D-do you think we should get of the sidewalk? Just in case he comes this way?" Yuki shook his head. "Don't worry. We're almost to the corner. We'll turn before he gets to us."

"How do you know that?" Tohru asked, still frantically looking over her shoulder. Kyo followed her gaze and cursed. "Fuck! He's speeding up, we need to get away from here!"

Yuki narrowed his eyes at the truck that seemed to be trying to hit them. It was so close now that he could see the driver taking another swig of alcohol from the bottle that sat in his lap. The driver looked right past the boys to Tohru and smirked before slamming his foot down on the gas.

"Run!" He yelled out, grabbing Tohru by the hand and pulling her with him the sense of urgency that filled his voice was enough to even get Kyo going. Yuki looked back and could almost hear the driver laughing. Where were the cops when you actually needed them?

" What the hell is this guys problem! " He heard Kyo growl angrily. "It's like he's purposely going for us!" Yuki could only nod, his breath coming out in fast gasps.

'Wonderful time for my lungs to act up.' He though sarcastically. His head whipped around to look at Tohru as he heard her scream his name. Due to the lack of oxygen, he could hardly hear the now ever louder car horn that seemed to be right behind him.

"Stupid rat! Look out!" Kyo exclaimed with what could be called fear. Still running, Yuki looked over his shoulder and gasped. The truck was not 3 feet from him, blaring the horn for all it was worth. The rat prayed that it would stop, or that someone would come and make it stop.

Tohru screamed again as her hands slipped from the boys' grip and she fell to the ground. Both teens' eyes widened as she stared at the car, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Tohru!" They yelled together, both rushing towards her as fast as they could. Yuki, however, got there first.

Running up just as the driver hit the gas again a he pushed the brunette hard, making her roll out of the way. The rat didn't even have time to move as the trunk connected with him, sending a searing pain throughout his entire body. The only thing he heard was two horrified voices screaming for him as darkness consumed his vision.

"YUKI!"

Kyo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yuki was just lying there, blood oozing from a large gash on his head, arm twisted at an odd angle, legs splayed out but didn't look broken. His shirt had ridden up slightly from the fall, revealing the large bruise that was starting to form on his torso. He didn't even look like he was breathing.

Kyo felt like he wanted to vomit. Yuki looked so lifeless. Was he really…? No. He couldn't be. The rat was to damn stubborn to die that way….Right? His heart pounded in his chest as he raced over to his cousin's body. Ignoring Tohru's sobbing and the screaming of the passing pedestrians, Kyo frantically checked for a pulse.

He didn't know why he felt so relieved when he found it and finally noticed the small up and down motions of the rats chest as he breathed. Kyo slowly lifted the pale teens' head and rested it on his lap, knowing that he shouldn't move the other boy at all but for some reason couldn't stand to see his face against the pavement like that.

He looked over at Tohru who had finally found her way over to them and gave her a tiny smile.

"He's alive. But we need to get Hatori over here, do you still have that cell phone he gave you?" The words caught in his throat and he was angered and confused by the sudden urge to cry that had come over him. Tohru nodded and quickly handed Kyo the phone, not trusting herself to dial.

He could hardly remember the conversation with Hatori at all. Only looking down at Yuki's face which seemed even paler then before and wondering why it seemed to hurt so much.

* * *

_Oh My God! I'm so sorry Yu-chan! (cries) I can't believe I hurt Yuki! Waaah! TT Ok well, as I promised here's this chap so review and tell me how I did. Next update date will be posted tomorrow okies? Now REVIEW! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two :**

Kyo never did like hospitals. They always looked so deceptively clean and white, yet the stench of death lingered everywhere. He shivered against his will as he watched Hatori lay Yuki on the bed, immedietly being swept away by the other doctors to the ER.

"T-Tori-kun!" Tohru let go of Kyo's hand and ran over to Hatori sobbing. She buried her face in his shirt, though even in her state, making sure she had her arms in front of her so that theur chests wouldn't touch, her broken sobs filling the room. Hatori wrapped his arms arounf the girl, running his hand through her hair as he whispered soothing words.

He looked to Kyo, who was staring at the place that Yuki had been. He had never seen the youth act this way before. The look in his eyes when he had arrived at the scene of the crash was enough to send chills running down his spine. He didn't expect it at all.

"He's not going to die.." Kyo stated quietly, yet firmly, breaking the older Sohma from his thoughts. Hatori looked down before answering and noticed Tohru had fallen asleep in his arms, he slowly brought her over to one of the couches in the lobby and laid her down, using his jacket as a blanket.

He turned back to the red-head who was still staring at the hallway leading to the ER. " You never know Kyo...He was just hit by a truck, we can't just say--"

"He's _not _going to die Hatori. He won't _let _himself. _You_ of all people should know that." The Cat said, determination flaring in his eyes once again. A great relief, Hatori thought, from the emptiness in them earlier.

For the first time in a long while, the dragon found himself without a response. Kyo's faith in their cousin's recovery was, to say the least, extremely startling. Not that he didn't believe in the rat's abilities himself, but it was off to see Kyo like this. Didn't he always claim to hate Yuki?

"Why do you care so much Kyo?"

This seemed to startle the red-head slightly. His eyes narrowerd as he continued to watch the hallway. "I...don't. It's just a known fact. The rat won't die."

"And why are you so sure of this?" Hatori pressed, raising and eyebrow questioningly. Kyo turned to the older Sohma and smirked lightly.

"Cuz I said I would beat him. And you know the bastard, he won't back down from a challenge, _especially_, a challange from me. He'll stay alive just so he can beat me and rub it in my face." A flash of anger, but then it was gone, replaced with something that neither wanted to know.

Hatori nodded in agreement, though something in the back of his mind was telling him that it just might be a bit more than that.

--------------

The deafening silence that had been filling the room for the past couple of hourse was suddenly broken by a bouncing yellow ball that launched itself onto Kyo.

"MOMIJI! What the hell?!" Kyo ground out, trying to pry the rabbit off of his shirt all the while sending the dragon his best I-can't-believe-you-told-HIM glares.

"KYO-KYO! 'Tori told us what happened!" Momiji wailed holding on to Kyo in a surprisingly strong death-grip. "Where's Yuki?! Is he okay? Is he dead? HE'S DEAD ISN'T HE! Nooo YUUUKI!"

Kyo growled, finally ripping the feminine boy fromhis clothes. "NO, you idiot, he's NOT dead. He's in the emergecy room. ANd sure, he's okay, he just kinda got hit by a freaking TRUCK!"

The rabbit seemed to ignore the rest of what Kyo had said and only took in the fact that Yuki was alive. He smiled brightly, running over to attaching himself to Hatsuharu, who had entered a few moments after the younger Sohma.

"HARU! Guess what? Yuki's not dead! But he's still really hurt, he's in the EMERGENCY ROOM! Can we go visit him? Please please please!!

"Haru, who by no was used to the rabbits' clinging fits, patted the smaller one's head and smiled lightly, despite the situation. " I don't think it's a good idea right now. Like Kyo said, he was just hit by a truck, he's going to be in there for a whi--" He cut himself off as a doctor came out, holding a clipboard and a nuetral expression.

"Are you all here for...Sohma Yuki" When they all nodded, he continued, "Alright then, you must be Sohma Hatori right?" He asked, turning to the dragon who responded by nodding once more.

"Well then...I suppose I have both good and bad news, which do you want first? And annoyed growl came from beside Hatori. 'If this idiot doesn't just hurry up and say something we're gonna have one _less _idiot in Japan..'

At this point in time, it was obvious that the Cat was about to haul off and kill someone if he didn't get some answers soon.

The doctor merely raised an eyebrow, ignoring the growls and silent death threats coming his way and continued on. " All right, might as well start with the bad news..-" The sound of the door banging open startled him to a stop.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Five pairs of startled eyes all turned their gazes to the front door, where a tall flash of white and gold came bouncing in (very much in the same way Momiji had done) followed by Shigure, who looked so different with his worried frown replacing his usual sly smile.

Kyo groaned and shot a fierce glare at the dragon. "You told HIM too!" Hatori shrugged, "Ayame _is _his brother Kyo, he has a right to know."

The snake smiled at his best friend and laughed loudly. Trying, much like Momiji to keep the family smiling at this time. "Oh yes Kyon-Kyon, Hari' told me alll about how my poor little brother had gotten himself hurt and how you gallantly rushed to his side and held him as he drifted away into the cold darkness of oblivion! Oh Kyo! I never would have thought! It's such a delightful surprise really. I wonder though..." he lowered his voice so that only Kyo could hear. "Was he concious when you got to him or did you confess anyway??"

Kyo's eyes widened and he snarled pushing the snake away, "What the hell do you mean _confess_?! And _what's _a surprise?! What the fuck are you talking about?!

"Now now, Kyon, there's not reason to be ashamed.."

"Ashamed of WHAT?"

"Ashamed of the fact that your in love with dear Yuki-kun of course!"

The room was silent. All pairs of eyes turned to Kyo, who coudn't seem to get his jaw to work right. He gaped at the white haired snake for a moment, still trying to process just _what _exactly Yuki's brother just said...

Then he snapped.

"What the _fuck?!_ Are you on drugs you phsyco! How could you even _say _that?! That's just..._wrong!!_ " How the bastard could even THINK that was a total mystery to him! It was...just plain WRONG in so many ways...

Right?...Right.

Alright so I'm not even gonna bother telling you guys why this is so DAMN late. It's okay if you want to yell at me, go ahead I deserve it. Just know I'm TRYING to get the others to work, I really am.


	3. Chapter 3

It was funny how a simple statement could turn Kyo's mind to complete and utter mush. Staring at the smug visage of Yuki's elder brother and the shocked/curious faces of the rest of his family, he wondered when exactly shit went as crazy as it was. Kyo curled his hands into fists again. What had he done, EVER, to show that he had any kind of feelings for the rat-bastard other then hate? The snake must have lost the last shred of his sanity at the news of his little brother in such a devastating accident...

...BUT WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF SHIT WAS HE SPOUTING?!?! In fucking PUBLIC no less! Oh holy shit, he was never gonna live this down, he could tell by the growing smirks on Haru's and Shigure's faces. The Cat could feel his own face heat up slightly at all the unwanted attention they had caused throughout the hospital. He stomped down the embarrassment with fury and turned on the snake. "I don't know what you took before you got here to make you that insane, but know, that if we weren't in a facility carrying resuscitating equipment, I would fucking END you."

"Nice vocab drop cousin." Haru's smirk grew wider at Kyo's grated "Shut up!" Ayame still looked genuinely taken aback at his outburst and that was a goddamn _win _in his book. But the victory didn't last long as the surprise slowly melted off Ayame's face into what could only be described as a comforting smile. "Ahh. I see dear cousin, I see." He winked. " Do not fret for I will keep your secret! Oooooh what a marvelous day your confession will bring!" He spun around sighing like the teenage school girl Kyo was _convinced _he secretly was until he made it back to his place at Shigure's side who was looking slightly less distraught for him being there.

The doctor, who was watching the entire scene with an expression that fit between horrified and amused, decided to clear his throat and bring the attention back to him.

"As I was saying." he turned a pointed look to Ayame and Kyo. "The bad news, of course is that while he is alive, besides the breakage of four of his ribs and his left leg, he has suffered from severe head trauma. He is very lucky though. No internal bleeding and nothing seems too particularly rattled in his mind. Of course we will not know for sure until he--"

"Doctor Nogura! He's awake!"

All eyes swung to the nurse so fast Kyo was surprised to one broke their necks. Tohru jumped up, suddenly alert, and immediately attached herself to Hatori. "A-awake? How is that possible?" Nogura's face retained that cold neutrality that most doctors possessed and nodded to the Sohma's. "The good news was that he had been healing extremely fast," he cast a look to Hatori who merely returned the suspicious glance with a blank one of his own. Leave it to him to never give anything away. " And that while his wounds seemed extremely severe, aside from the head trauma, things weren't nearly as bad as they could have been. A very lucky young man indeed."

Kyo felt his shoulders sink in relief that he didn't know he wanted as the doctor rushed off to follow his nurse. He sank down against the wall and closed his eyes, counting his breathing.

Yuki was alive. In, 1, 2, 3..

Something could possibly be wrong with his head. Out, 1, 2, 3..

But they were all a little off. In, 1, 2, 3..

God. He just wanted things to be back to normal. Out, 1, 2, 3..

Kyo continued on in this way for a moment, trying for once, to calm himself down. He could almost feel a sense of peace sliding over him for just a second..

But that was totally ripped to hell by the ear-splitting scream coming from down the hall.

The Cat's eyes snapped open and he jumped up curling his hands into fists again. That was Yuki. What the fuck was he screaming for? His sensitive ears twitched as he tried to listen further.

"Nurse, sedate him--"

"Stupid bastards! Get the fu--"

"He's too strong-!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

Kyo's eyes were wide in shock. What the hell was going on in there? And Yuki? Cursing at people? Yeaaahh. That right there didn't make any sense. With a quick look around he noticed the rest of the Sohmas with the same look of shock on their faces, and as one they all took off toward the source of the noise.

___________

Hatori made it there first, dodging a flying chair that suddenly came hurtling at his head. The nurses came running out crying and pushing their way through the group in fear as Nogura tried and failed to restrain Yuki who didn't even look like the calm, collected cousin he knew by that name. Hatori couldn't believe how feral Yuki looked in that moment. Like a caged animal with no place to turn, attacking everyone in his path to gain his freedom.

What exactly was going on?

He tried to draw Yuki's attention to himself by calling his name. That didn't turn out to be such a great idea as Yuki literally picked up the doctor and _threw _him towards the door.

"Shigure, take the doctor and get him out of here!" He snapped at the dog who actually obeyed for once, picking the unconscious man up and dragging him out of the line of fire, slamming the door shut behind him. Ayame ran to his little brother's side but kept a careful distance away, his face grim in a way that Hatori had rarely ever seen on him before.

"Yuki…?" Fierce amethyst eyes swiveled to him so dark with anger and fear they were almost black. Ayame unconsciously took a small step back. The emotion radiating off Yuki was overbearing, he almost couldn't stand it.

Yuki growled low in his throat. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Who are you?! Who is Yuki? What is going ON?!" His hands were curled into fists so tight the knuckles were stark white from blood loss.

Hatori gasped audibly and Ayame brought a hand to his mouth to muffled the sob that seemed determined to make it's way out of his mouth. _Amnesia? Yuki has amnesia?_ This didn't sound like Yuki at all. His voice was hardly ever raised in anger, even at Kyo it was cool and collected, never really giving too much away. This person was frightened and angry and emotional.

Keeping his own distance Hatori attempted to speak. "You are Yuki. Yuki Sohma." He tried softly. "He is your brother, Ayame and I am your cousin Hatori." The teen's face hardened again. "You lie! I have no memory of either of you! Get out! GET OUT!"

________

Kyo couldn't take it anymore. Goddamn Hatori thinking he could just keep them all out like that! Tohru and Momiji looked like they were going to have conniption fits if they didn't get to see Yuki soon and were trying to console each other while shooting anxious glances at the door. Haru looked two seconds away from going Black, but he was also scared as hell by what they both had heard in the room so Kyo figured that all would cancel itself out before he blew up.

The Cat scoffed lightly to himself as he listened in. Didn't know who Yuki was? That's ridiculous. What was the rat-bastard tryin to pull? He shook his head, fuck this. Kyo turned his head to see Haru looking at him questioningly. He nodded at the Cow who returned it and walked over to comfort(aka: distract) Tohru and Momiji as the Cat quietly slipped inside the room.

Yuki was screaming. At Hatori.

What. The. Fuck?

" WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DEAF?! I SAID GET THE FUCK--" Yuki stopped suddenly as the new stranger walked into the room. His visage shifted from furious to curious in a matter of seconds. He tilted his head, studying the frame of the man before him. He was tall and thin, but muscular enough to not be lanky. He had the air of a fighter about him and strong stance that spoke of a person who was not to be taken lightly. Hair so red it was orange sat atop of an attractively angled face that was set in by two of the most magnificent eyes he had ever seen before. They shone an electric crimson, dancing with life and a hidden power that was just aching to be set free.

He knew those eyes.

________

"I always knew that ice prince bit of yours was an act, rat bastard." Kyo's calm voice was quiet, but it cut through the sudden silence like a knife. He stood by Hatori, arms crossed over his chest and snarked. "You're just as emotional as the rest of us mortals." Hatori sighed and rubbed his temples. '_Oh for the love of god. He's going to get himself killed--_'

"You.." Yuki whispered. His voice was almost reverent, drawing the attention of all three men in the room. He reached out almost hesitantly, "I..I know you." and beckoned to the red-eyed man. Kyo slowly walked over to stand beside the hospital bed, staring down at the injured Rat as the other stared up at him in awe. As though he'd never seen him before.

_Shit. He really has no idea.._

He jumped out of his stupor as Yuki suddenly sat up and with a gentleness that he had only seen the Rat reserve for Tohru, took one of Kyo's hands in his own and started stroking over the scars and calluses. Kyo bristled, a growl slipping past his lips as he went to rip his hand away. Yuki's grip on the Cat's tightened though, and the way he _looked _at him stopped him in his tracks. As though if Kyo pulled away his entire world would just fall apart. He'd never had that look directed at him before, not to mention from _Yuki_, and truthfully, he had no idea how to respond other than to resign himself to it.

"Those eyes…"

Kyo snapped his gaze up to meet Yuki's. "What?"

"Your eyes. I remember them from somewhere.." Kyo half scoffed half snarled, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that was running up his arm from Yuki's ministrations. _What the hell is that about?_ "What do you mean, you remember them?" He grunted lightly.

Yuki's smile was so soft, so...adoring that Kyo was absolutely _positive _he had to have amnesia because there was no way he'd _ever _look at _him _like that. EVER.

"I remember them. Because they pulled me out of the dark."

_________________

_There are no excuses for my forever long absense. I apologize for the long wait and I'm fully expecting flames and complaints out the ASS for this wait. I finally sat down today and was like, okay. I don't care that I have to restart this from scratch again, I'm GETTING a chapter out today if it kills me. So here it is. It's not wonderful, but I've got an idea again for what I'm doing with this story and I promise it is NOT going to be abandoned. I WILL finish! _

_So please, I beg of you, forgive me for making you wait so long. _

_I love you all!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hatori Sohma was often guilty of indulging in daydreams.

Though to look at him, one would never suspect such a focused, logical individual to partake in such things. But honestly, in those precious few moments he found himself alone, with no Akito summoning him, without some dire situation that needed his immediate attention, he took what small pleasure he could from the flitting images behind his eyelids.

He often thought of what things would be like if his family, his dear, dysfunctional family, were not the recipients of their curse. Some days, some nights even, the thought plagued him. Visions of them all, smiling, laughing, loving, _living_, without fear or hate had his chest tightening in a way he hadn't allowed himself in a very long time.

Maybe Momiji's mother would still love him.

Maybe Ayame would have an actual relationship with his little brother.

Maybe Shigure wouldn't have to tear his soul apart on Akito's orders and have to hide behind a perverted façade.

Maybe Yuki wouldn't hide himself from the world. Let someone hear him laugh.

Maybe Kyo wouldn't be so angry, so pained, so hell bent on proving his worth.

Maybe, they could let themselves love and be loved.

But as Hatori watched Yuki take Kyo's hand and smile like he had just seen the Sun for the first time, he wondered if he had somehow fallen into another dream.

* * *

Kyo looked into the dark amethyst orbs that normally he could tell from anywhere. They were the eyes of his nemesis, the eyes of the damn Rat of the Zodiac, the eyes of Yuki Sohma. And were usually, when directed at him, dark with hatred and a rage that only he seemed to be able to bring to the surface of that cold exterior. Truth be told he relished in that fact. He enjoyed making Yuki angry enough that he showed to any who witnessed that he wasn't as composed as he tried to be.

Anger he could handle. Mainly Yuki's, he was beyond used to that. What he couldn't handle was…was..

_Affection. _

Yuki's affection. It was something that was directed at Tohru and the little ones alone. No one else could draw the warmth out of those eyes. Especially Kyo. _Never_ Kyo. It just didn't happen. There was no damn reason the Rat should be looking at him the way he was now. Something was shining in those eyes that Kyo had never seen before. He swallowed thickly, unconsciously squeezing the hand that held onto his own. Whatever it was, was definitely more frightening than Yuki's rage.

"The dark?" He managed to ground out, silently proud of himself for not letting his voice waver from the shock of the Rat's gaze.

Yuki's smile grew. "I know. It sounds like something from a bad soap opera." he chuckled lightly, fingers sliding over Kyo's again in a movement too soft to be anything but unconscious. The Cat's jaw dropped open, his face reddening at the touch as he looked over his shoulder at Hatori and Ayame to make sure he hadn't heard wrong. The slack jawed faces told him all he needed to know.

Yuki _laughing_? In front of _them_? _What?_

"You…Y-You just.." He shook his head. Nope. He wasn't touching this one. With Yuki not knowing himself anymore, he would have no idea that he just didn't… "Never mind." He muttered, and figuring the Rat wasn't gonna let go of his hand any time soon, Kyo sat on the edge of the hospital bed and caught Yuki's eye again. "What exactly do you remember?"

Face lighting up, Yuki gladly, but gingerly so as not to aggravate his ribs any further, scooted over to make room for the red-eyed man. He bit his lip at the question, furrowing his eyebrows slightly in thought. "I…remember…pain. And screaming. Someone was screaming for Yuki…for, for me?" He looked to the man questioningly and at his confirming nod, Yuki continued.

"Then I don't remember anything but darkness and cold. It was a bone deep kind of cold, like I'd never escape it even in the warmest of summers. And I was alone." He squeezed his companions hand again, drawing all the comfort he could from the touch. "I was alone, in the darkness and there was no way out. That's all there was. I thought I was going to be there forever." Yuki whispered, his voice so small compared to the strength of before.

Kyo felt a pang of sympathy. He knew that feeling well. Very well. And as much as he fucking hated Yuki, no one deserved to feel like that. And okay, letting the person you supposedly hate cling to your hand isn't normally something he would do, like, ever and especially not for Yuki. But as quick to anger as he was, Kyo wasn't stupid. Something was definitely wrong with the Rat right now. The bastard had amnesia, there was no doubt about that. He didn't remember who he was, who his family was, didn't remember who Kyo was. And at this point the was evoking the protective streak in Kyo that while he denied to everyone else, knew existed himself and _goddammit _was it trying to come out.

Ayame, who had been watching quietly and with ever-growing interest at the interactions, glided over to stand on the side of Yuki's bed not currently occupied by Kyo. Hatori and Kyo followed his movements with wary gazes by which the Snake responded by winking at them.

_Oh dear._ Hatori sighed, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. _And Kyo was making progress too. _He came to stand at the very end of Yuki's bed to listen, trusting his cousin's empathy enough to know it was now safe to do so.

Smiling gently at his little brother, Ayame slowly reached out to brush a hand over the soft lavender tinged hair. He had felt the feelings of contentment that had overcome Yuki the second he had come in contact with the Cat, and knew that it was now safe to touch him without being thrown across the room. "But you weren't really alone were you? Someone was there with you?"

Yuki laughed again, swatting the hand away from his head. "Gah! Keep your hands to yourself!" He felt a rush of affection for the older man who claimed to be his brother as Ayame chuckled back. He was interesting, and obviously seemed to care for him. He really felt bad now for almost hurting him and Hatori in his fear. "But your right, I wasn't. He was there too." He motioned to Kyo, who was currently trying to glare holes in Ayame's brain but snapped his attention back to Yuki again when he spoke.

"Whatdya mean I was there?" Kyo's question caused Yuki to smirk at him.

"A figure with your eyes and voice came to me and said to get my ass up and follow you. That you didn't know I was weak enough to let myself die that way." He blinked and his head shook with disbelief, still smiling. " So I did. I stood up and I followed them. And I ended up here, with a bunch of idiots running around like chickens with their heads cut off, a _killer _headache and broken ribs, with no memory of how I got them and my savior was no where to be found." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back to the pillows. " Needless to say, I was not a happy person. But that doesn't mean I'm not sorry for almost taking your guys' heads off" he shot apologetic looks to the two elder Sohmas who merely smiled at him.

Ayame's eyes were shining with tears of joy as he spun away from the bed clapping his hands together. "OH! What a beautiful tale! Even in the darkest of nights, true loves light found it's way to bring you back together again!" He turned to point a finger at a stunned Yuki, "We will get you out of here little brother and you will heal in the warmth and love of your home, ever watched over by the man that adores you! And--"

"Is he…always like that?" Yuki wondered aloud, eyes wide with disbelief, not really understanding what the silver-haired man was saying for the speed of it. Kyo had stood up and released Yuki's hand to growl menacingly at the flamboyant Snake so Hatori sighed again and answered, "This is your brother on a subdued day."

"Ah KYO! Now would be the PERFECT time to admit--"

"You flaming idiot! If you don't shut you're damn mouth I swear to god I'll shut it for you!" Kyo raged, jumping clear over Yuki's bed to chase the skipping man around the room. A giggle bubbled out of Yuki's throat before he could stop it at the sight of the two men racing about. Another fond smile slipped onto his face. What and interesting life he must lead.

Yuki turned to look at Hatori who had appeared by his side almost silently. "Are you going to take me home Hatori? Those assholes didn't seem like they were going to let me go _anywhere_." he grumbled unhappily.

The Dragon ignored the surprise of his young cousins language. "I am also the family doctor. They will have no choice but to turn you over to my care." He set a slightly stern look at him, "But they will need to run tests, specifically on your head, to see if your…"he trailed off, trying to figure out what exactly to say.

Yuki nodded, smiling reassuringly, "To see whether or not my amnesia is permanent or not." Hatori tilted his head in assent, "Yes. Which means that you will need to not throw the doctor at other people. Do you understand?" He raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Oh, that _one_ freakin' time is gonna haunt me forever isn't it?" He sighed, "Alright, I'll be good. Just…" He looked at the crimson-eyed man who looked very close to strangling his brother, but since he had a feeling it was normal, he wasn't too worried. " Will he be there when I go home?"

Hatori followed his gaze, still marveling at the fact that out of everyone, Yuki's subconscious had clung to Kyo to bring him back to the land of the living. This entire situation just raised so many questions. "Yes, Kyo will be there. As well as your cousin Shigure and friend Tohru Honda."

_Kyo_. He finally had a name to match the eyes. He had been too nervous to ask himself, which he thought was a little odd, but how was he supposed to know if he was normally shy or not?

Yuki smiled at Hatori again. "Alright cousin." he challenged. " Bring on the tests. I want to get out of here as _soon_ as possible."

* * *

_So. Chapter 4. And ya'll didn't even have to wait ALL that long, lol. I'm proud of myself. But this was more for all of you that have been waiting YEARS for me to update. I commend your patience and I freaking ADORE you for not giving up on me! _

_As you can see I've made Ayame a little empathic. he just strikes me as the type for some reason. Obviously i'm taking liberties with this fic, so not much is going to follow the Manga or the Anime. So if I deviate, you've been warned. _

_P.S. Reviews give me LIFE! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

"No."

"Please?"

"_Hell _no."

"Pretty please?"

"Goddammit, I said _no!_"

"Oh come on!" Yuki whined petulantly.

"Are you stuck on stupid?" Kyo snapped at the Rat currently occupying the wheelchair. "I _refuse _to fucking _carry you, _back to the house! It's not gonna happen!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm the one stuck in this damn thing! The least you could to is grant me this one, itty bitty, favor before I resign myself to an eternity in --"

"Um. Yuki-kun?" Tohru shyly cut in. "Actually, Hatori said that you only need to use it for the next three days." As she was the one pushing the chair, she blushed brightly when Yuki leaned his head back to glare up at her. Unfortunately for him, said glare was rendered useless by the childish pout it was accompanied by.

"I thought you were supposed to be the sweet one.." He muttered making Tohru giggle at his glum expression. Annoyed, Kyo rolled his eyes. Who knew the Rat was so damn _dramatic_ under his everyday demeanor?

"Yeahhh, I don't _ever_ wanna hear you deny it _again_, cuz you are _definitely _the Snake-bastards brother."

" Snake-bastard? And what do you mean _deny_? Why would I--"

"Never mind." Kyo cut in bringing his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. _That _was another thing he really didn't want to get into with Yuki. He slowed his pace, letting the other two continue their walk ahead of him. He felt a migraine coming on. He had a feeling that was going to happen often until Yuki got his memory back.

_If he gets it back. _He thought, watching Tohru stifle her giggles behind her hand at something the Rat said to her. Yuki was smiling too, gesturing wildly with his hands, well as wildly as his ribs would allow, genuinely seeming to do anything in his power to make the girl laugh. He was so relaxed, so _free. _He didn't hide his emotions behind his polite "Prince" façade, he wasn't nearly as stuck up or cold as he was before the accident, he smiled and _laughed _like any other normal person. It was almost bizarre to watch. This person in Yuki's body act in a way that just--wasn't like Yuki Sohma.

"Kyo!" "Kyo-kun!"

Dragged from his musings, Kyo looked up at the sound of his name being called. Yuki and Tohru had stopped just in front of the door of their house and were waving at him to hurry, their faces still flushed and smiling from their laughter. "You're so slow!" Yuki joked, "Hurry up before I come drag you over here myself!"

Kyo gave the response he knew was expected from him, "You get out of that damn chair and I'll make sure you're in an accident that sticks you in it _permanently_!" The Rat threw his head back and laughed at that, face tilted to the Sun in a way that made him freaking _shine. _

_Whoa. Hold it. _Kyo shook his head to make _that _particular thought go away and made his way toward the pair. But he didn't bother to try and hide the soft smirk that crept it's way onto his face as he did so.

If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was no matter what happened with Yuki's memories, things were going to be _very _interesting from here on out.

* * *

Tohru was humming happily to herself in the kitchen as she busied herself with chores and starting dinner. She smiled to herself, as she could hear the boys bickering lightly in the living area. Over what she wasn't quite sure, but it didn't really matter this time. Because for once, she was happy to let them continue. The arguments lacked the underlying hatred and disgust that they usually carried. They were more light-hearted, almost playful in nature. Despite Kyo's gruff tone and sarcastic comments, she could tell that the whole dynamic of how they spoke to each other had changed. Kyo would still snark and yell, but the pure _anger _that would usually radiate from him in waves was completely instead of responding with sharp, bitter, retorts, that left the room about twenty degrees cooler, Yuki would laugh and poke fun at the flustered Cat.

Her heart swelled as that very sound drifted into the kitchen. Yuki's laughter was something she had heard very little of during her entire time with the Sohmas and even in those instances it had been extremely subdued. To hear him laugh so freely brought tears of happiness to her eyes. She poked her head around the corner to see Kyo sitting on the couch, with Yuki in his wheelchair right next to him laughing triumphantly as he managed to wrestle the remote from the disgruntled red head. Kyo growled something that was unintelligible to her, but Yuki obviously heard it because he cackled again and hid the remote behind his back sticking his tongue out in a childish manner. The Cat grumbled and rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest, and turning his head away from the Rat, which gave Tohru a full few of the amused smirk that slid it's way onto his face.

Her own smile widened more then she ever thought possible, _Maybe they're finally starting to be friends! _She giggled a little louder then she would have liked and both boys snapped their heads in her direction. The smirk fell of Kyo's face immediately to be replaced by an annoyed scowl. "What the hell's so funny?!" Tohru _almost_ rolled her eyes, but decided against it because Kyo was already embarrassed enough as it was. She giggled again, "Nothing Kyo-kun. Dinner's ready!"

"I still can't believe this is my room." Yuki muttered, wheeling slowly into said space and studying the plain white walls and dreary appearance. Beside him Kyo scoffed, sarcastic.

"I know it just screams energetic and exciting doesn't it?"

" Actually, I was on the other side of the spectrum with dismal and gloomy. But good try."

"How can your own room be depressing to you?" Kyo asked idly scanning the room himself. He hadn't ever really had a chance to study the place, not that he ever wanted to. The only reason he had ever come in here was to wake the rat up, bring him in here when he collapsed, or to rile him up for a fight. But he had to agree with the Rat bastard as he swept his gaze throughout the room that he didn't much care for the actual décor of the room either.

A light squeaking alerted the Cat out of his musings, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled as Yuki slowly lifted himself out of his chair. His face was hard with concentration, "I'm trying to get out of this damn thing and onto my bed." Catching the look Kyo was giving him, Yuki shrugged. "Well what'd you expect? Am I supposed to sleep in it too?"

Kyo's eyes rolled heavenward in exasperation, "You're such a stubborn bastard." He muttered walking over. Yuki raised an eyebrow, his expression saying 'Reeeeeeally now?'

The look fell from his face quickly as he suddenly felt strong arms lift him effortlessly out of the chair and gently lay him on his back. Yuki could only lay there for a moment, willing the blush he knew was on his face away before he coughed slightly and muttered, "T-Thanks."

Kyo had turned away as soon as he possibly could to hide his embarrassment. That did not just happen. Nope. No way. "Whatever Rat. Don't mention it. Ever." He'll deny it to his grave if he has to.

"Why do you call me that?" Yuki asked as he tilted his head to the side to look at the redhead. His awkwardness forgotten in his curiosity.

"Eh?"

"Why do you call me Rat? And for that matter, why is Ayame a 'Snake-bastard'?" He furrowed his brows lightly in thought, "Is that some long standing family joke?" Kyo groaned mentally.

"You could say that." He sneered slightly. What the fuck was he supposed to say? Just outright tell him that his entire family was a bunch of freaks that turned into animals and were led by a "God" that constantly tormented them? Made them betray and hurt each other in the worst possible ways? Who wanted to find that out all over again?

He realized that they were going to have to tell him eventually. Someone had to, especially since he couldn't stay out of school forever and if he let a girl near him they were in deep shit. Not to mention there were too many 'accidents' in their own home mainly because of Tohru constantly being her clumsy self. Someone was going to get turned and with their luck Yuki would be right there to witness it.

"…with me Kyo?"

Kyo jumped blinking rapidly, "Yeah, uh, sure." he was confused when Yuki started to laugh but narrowed his eyes when he figured out it was directed at him. "What's so damn funny?"

"Did you even hear what I said?" The laughter had died down to low chuckles and he suddenly swept his arms apart as if asking for a hug. "Well come on Kyo, I don't have all day! I _am_ getting rather tired.."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The Rat had officially lost his mind.

"I asked if you wanted to cuddle." Yuki feigned a pout, but his eyes were shining mischievously and he shrugged. " Hey don't look at me like that, it's your own fault you weren't listening."

Kyo's eye twitched at the sing-song-y tone in the Rat's voice. "What? I…No I didn't.." Yuki started laughing again and the Cat bristled angrily, "Oh fuck you, you smug bastard!" He stomped away from his giggling cousin, muttering under his breath. "Cuddling with you. Stupid mutherfucker, who the hell does he think he is…"

Yuki listened as Kyo's curses faded down the hallway, a small smile still lingering on his lips. It was childish yes, but annoying Kyo was just…fun! There really wasn't another word to describe it, especially since the guy was riled up so _easily._ But Yuki knew, somehow, that despite what the other boy said in response to his teasing, he never really stayed mad at him for long.

"Were we friends before all this?" He whispered to the ceiling. "Were we anything?" He desperately hoped so. Something about him; Those eyes, that voice, that face. Every time he looked at the red-head Yuki couldn't help but feel that Kyo was _important_ to him somehow. Though he liked the others he had met. Shigure, Tohru, Hatori, Haru and Momiji, they had each already found places in his heart. He had no idea if it was because his heart remembered what his mind couldn't, but he already felt as if he loved them all in some way.

Kyo though… Kyo was different. Kyo confused him. What he felt for Kyo was so unlike what he felt for the others. When Yuki had been lost in the dark and he saw that figure with the glowing red eyes and commanding tone, he knew he would be okay. The cold that had enveloped him and been washed away as soon as he met that fiery gaze. He had felt…annoyed at first. Annoyed at the tone that 'insolent Cat' had taken with him. Who did he think he was? But then…

_You're pathetic._

He had felt something else.

_The great "Prince Yuki" being bested by some dumb fucker with a truck._

The spark of a challenge in those crimson depths.

_Get you're ass up Rat and follow me. We still have a score to settle._

Then he had taken the hand offered to him.

_I had no idea you were weak enough to let yourself die this way._

And followed that antagonistic shadow back to the light.

_Yuki._

He had lived.

Sucking in a long, slow breath, Yuki let his drooping eyelids fall completely closed.

_Who are you Kyo Sohma?_

* * *

_**A little confusing? Possibly. Let's just say I'm one of those people that doesn't plan out detail by detail what they are going to write until it's written. I wanted you to get a look into Yuki's thoughts about what was going on. Things will be more light hearted and more progressive in the next chapter. :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

He was used to being tired. Being the family doctor of the Sohma's kept him busy on most nights for his family was exceptionally prone to injuring themselves or each other, which usually meant Hatori would be making late night house calls to make sure someone hadn't died in their sleep. Not that it was likely, but one could never truly know especially with volatile people like Haru and Kyo running around.

Hatori sighed mentally, not really listening to a word the policeman on the other line was saying. He'd been talking to these people way more then he would have liked to since Yuki's accident and all they had been able to tell him for the past week was that the drunken bastard of a man that had run his cousin down had managed to escape them.

The incompetence of their police force was astounding.

"_...we've finally caught up with him." _

Hatori blinked once, then twice. "Excuse me?" He wanted to know that he heard right.

"_We've apprehended the suspect Sohma-san. We just need him formally identified."_

"No. Yuki is still not well.." The dragon furrowed his brow," But our other cousin was there with him, as I'm sure you know. He will be able to identify him for you." The policeman grunted his consent, rambling off a date and time for which Kyo was to come into the station. Hatori scribbled it down quickly, bringing his free hand up to sooth his throbbing temple.

"Yes. Thank you. Goodbye." He muttered before hanging up and bringing both hands up to his head. _What a waste of time. Kyo's not going to be happy. _He thought letting out a long, exhausted sigh of relief that echoed throughout the quiet of his study. This ordeal had taken it's toll on everyone. Well, everyone that knew of it. And Hatori certainly was no exception.

Though he barely registered the sound of the door opening and closing, Hatori didn't flinch at the feel of slender arms surrounding him from behind. The wisp of silk like hair against his neck and the faint scent of lavender that assaulted his senses; he knew exactly who the intruder was.

"You've been working too hard Ha'ri." Ayame chuckled softly, resting his head on Hatori's shoulder in an all to familiar gesture that had him relaxing immediately back into the embrace. For as long as Hatori could remember Shigure and Ayame had been physical creatures. Comforted by the slightest touch of a hand or brush of an arm. At first Hatori had wanted nothing to do with it. He hadn't liked to be touched, not even by his own parents and the majority of the family had respected that, claiming he was an independent child and let him be.

Except, that is, Ayame and Shigure. They had promptly ignored his distaste for physical contact and would go out of their way sometimes to run their hands through his hair or grab his arm as they walked to school. At first he had shrugged them off and gotten angry, but they would not be deterred. And eventually he would ignore them, let them have their way. All that seemed to do, however, was get him used to it.

There had been one occasion in particular that he could recall when he had been separated from them both and Hatori had foolishly thought that he would be free from their persistence for at least one day. He had thought a break was long overdue and well deserved and had looked forward to the coming day.

Unfortunately that had not been the case at all. He had been twitchy, and irritable the entire day. Turning around in his seat at school to look for his eccentric cousins, though he knew they would not be there. He'd feel the phantom fingers brushing through his hair and would grit his teeth in frustration as he came to realize that… he missed them. He missed having that constant reassuring touch, missed knowing where at least one of them was at all times.

They were the Mabudachi Trio and they were not meant to be apart; as Ayame would often exclaim when he asked to be alone. And in the span of that one day Hatori had come to accept that. He realized that by putting himself through those years with minimal contact, he had deprived himself of something that he hadn't known he really needed. Affection.

When the other two of the trio returned, they were certainly surprised, but pleased to find that Hatori no longer resisted their touches.

Which is why now, he had no qualms about leaning his head back onto Ayame's own shoulder. The scent of lavender getting stronger as the man's fair colored hair brushed against his face. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, knowing his friend was watching his face out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm done for now. At least in part. Until Yuki gets his memory back, or it becomes clear he won't be getting it back, I'm going to have to monitor him more then usual." Ayame hummed in approval near his ear, "That's understandable."

Hatori inclined his head minutely, "They found the man that tried to kill the kids." He murmured, eyes still trained upwards. Ayame's arms tightened around him reflexively, and the doctor didn't have to see the snakes face to know that the thought of his little brothers would-be murderer terrified and angered him. Hatori felt the other mans head slip down until his forehead was buried in the dragons shoulder. He reflexively brought a hand up to slip through the silver white strands in comfort.

Ayame, despite the character he displayed for everyone else, was actually a very deep and emotional creature. The only people that _ever _saw the true side of him were himself and Shigure. Hatori knew that Ayame had not been able to show his real feelings in front of the others.

…Speaking of, "Ayame.." he whispered, tugging lightly on a lock of hair to get the other mans attention. When he saw a glimpse of gold he continued, " Where is Shigure?"

When the snake tensed again and pulled away from him, Hatori knew the answer. His friends eyes gleamed fearfully at him, " Kureno came earlier today. Said Akito summoned him." Slender hands came up to twist his hair in a nervous gesture that he rarely allowed himself. "'Gure said that he had to tell her _something _to make sure she didn't find out all the details about what happened to Yuki." Hatori flinched but nodded.

"She won't hurt him Aya."

The nickname seemed to soothe some of the tension in his friends shoulders, but the change was minute. "You don't know that. She's a _monster _Ha'ri!" he spat, fingers trembling. " I couldn't handle it if she--"

"Shigure will be fine." Hatori cut him off. " Akito is convinced he's her loyal dog, and he's learned how to talk around her after all this time. Anything she brings against him he will turn to make it seem as though he's just following orders." He stood up from his chair and gently grasped the snakes trembling arms.

" 'Loyal Dog' or not my friend," Ayame whispered, " What if she finds out what we're hiding? She _will _hurt the pups."

Had the situation been different, Hatori would have smiled at the endearment Ayame had picked up from his lover. But as it was, the statement made him freeze, his eyes narrowed in anger as he turned his head away from his friend.

He would not allow that to happen. He would not allow Yuki to be broken down like that again. If Akito got word that the young Rat had lost his memories, she would do everything in her power to make _sure _he remembered who she was. He wouldn't allow Kyo to suffer anymore pain. As strong as the young man was, Akito knew just what to say to tear him down mentally. And he would not allow Tohru…sweet, beautiful Tohru, who had done nothing but bring light and hope into their lives since she came into them to be hurt by their 'God' ever again.

Ayame's voice was concerned, " Ha'ri.."

"We won't let it happen Aya." The dragon's fierce whisper swept through the room, his gaze meeting Ayame's. "She won't get them again. It's time to end this."

The snakes eyes that had been filled with fear and worry, hardened in determination. That familiar smirk sliding onto his heart shaped visage. "What do you have in mind?"

Kyo closed his eyes, breath coming in measured and steady through his nose as he moved into the next stance of his kata. With a slow turn at the waist, he exhaled, allowing his eyes to open once more to be greeted with the striking hues of orange, red, and yellow of the sunrise.

These were his favorite moments. Though if someone were to guess, this would be the last thought on their minds of things he liked to do in his spare time. _Not the katas, the watching the sunrise part, _he amended in his mind. The point was that honestly, he enjoyed the serenity that came with the early morning. The heat of the first rays of sun that touched the Earth each day seemed to replenish him, feed his energy. He always felt rejuvenated after he had been out in the sun.

He could remember the first time he discovered this unlikely source of power. The adrenaline running in his veins, the fire on his skin had driven him harder then anything ever had before. But he had also felt calm. That infuriating calm the Rat always carried with him, but different. It was his own. He knew himself, knew his power and he could do anything. He was unstoppable.

…That is until the stupid Rat came into the picture.

Kyo smirked unconsciously. No matter what he ever did, that bastards cold demeanor and calm confidance _never _failed to make him forget himself. In the midst of their fights he couldn't remember how to breathe, couldn't remember how to block out his emotions and focus on the battle itself because the fucker was just so _good _at knowing just which buttons to push to fling him into a dangerous rage.

That was why Kyo hadn't been able to beat him yet. Yuki, who seemed to have very little to do with his own emotions, knew exactly what to do to manipulate Kyo's and for the life of him the Cat had not been able to figure out exactly _why _that was.

Even now with Yuki's memories gone, he still retained the ability to make Kyo totally freaking lose it, but in a completely different way than before. Instead of pissing him off, he was making him choke down laughter. Instead of instilling new hate every day, he was making Kyo wonder what else was going on in that purple haired head of his.

He found he was actually sort of…tolerating the new Yuki. The Yuki that would frequently laugh and was curious about _everything._ The Yuki that was warm and happy and bright..

Kyo completely halted his movements…_Oh for the love of-- I am NOT doing this again!_

"Good mood officially gone." He muttered, rolling his shoulders and neck, sighing at the faint crack that resulted from it. Any thoughts of the Rat that he had started turning…really weird lately. "Just add that to the list of shit I have no answer for." he growled at nothing, making his way back to the house. As he reached out to slide back the paper door he found himself with a hand full of hair the very shade of violet he had tried not to think about the entire morning.

At the feel of a hand on his head, Yuki blinked up at Kyo. "Um…Hello.."

"Hi.." _Goddamn is his hair soft, _Kyo blushed hard as the thought raced across his mind.

Yuki's face flushed lightly as well, " Yeahh…could you uh…hair?" he mumbled quietly a small amused smile flitting onto his face.

Kyo thought his head was going to explode from embarrassment. He ripped his hand away as though it had been burned, a curse slipping past his lips.

"What the hell are you doing awake?" He asked, genuinely surprised. No one usually saw Yuki until the last possible moment before he had to be up and about.

The smile didn't fall from Yuki's lips, in fact his expression turned to something of a leer as his gaze drifted down Kyo's naked chest. "Truthfully I have no idea…but I'm _so_ glad I am."

Kyo blanched, eyebrow raising and mouth dropping open slightly. _There is no goddamn way he's fucking flirting with me! _He looked back down at Yuki's smirking face. Oh. That asshole. Well if that's how he wanted to play it.

Sliding one hand down to rest on his hip, Kyo moved the other arm up to rest just above Yuki's head on the doorframe, putting him even closer into the Rat's space. He locked his gaze with Yuki's and was pleased to see the smug look slide right off his face to be replaced with one of…well he couldn't quite place it but Kyo was sure it was something like fear. Kyo growled in the back of his throat, a low, rumbling sound that made the other teen shiver.

_Gotcha._ Kyo smirked, his voice a purr as he replied. " You're not usually a morning person…See somethin' you like out here?" He resisted the urge to laugh in triumph as Yuki's pale complexion exploded into a very interesting shade of red.

"…T-That's for me to know you cocky bastard." Kyo was surprised but kind of impressed when the Rat met his eyes again; his gaze was defiant but curious. " What do you mean I'm not a morning person?"

Ah. Kyo got the curiosity thing now. Yuki was constantly questioning any kind of comment about how he usually acted or what he normally did. The answers usually brought more confusion than anything because the way he was now seemed to be the complete opposite of before.

Kyo brushed passed the Rat as he made his way back into the house, he was kind of disappointed in the change in conversation. It was fun to have the advantage for once. Sighing he motioned behind him for Yuki to close the door, " Nah. Normally if you had your way, we wouldn't see you til noon. If that." He walked into the kitchen and snagged a bottle of water from the fridge. "The only reason you were ever awake in the early morning was because you hadn't gone to sleep in the first place."

Yuki effortlessly jumped up to perch himself on the counter beside him and snorted, " So let me get this straight. So far I've learned that not only am I totally boring, a know-it-all, and extremely quiet, but I'm lazy too?"

Kyo's laugh burst forth before he could control it. It was surreal to hear the Rat call himself lazy when not two weeks ago he was bitching Kyo out for never doing anything. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and went to reply but was cut off by a gasp from the other side of the room.

"Yuki-kun! You're none of those things!" Tohru came bustling into the kitchen, blue eyes wide and truthful. "You're kind and sweet and always willing to help someone that needs it." She smiled at the bewildered look on Yuki's face. " You're also very smart; the top of all your classes! So of course you're not lazy at all!"

Yuki laughed and grinned at her as he slid down of the counter, "Look at you, so full of sugar this early in the morning." He leaned down to kiss her cheek causing the brunettes face to flush. "Thanks Tohru."

Tohru returned his smile. " You don't need to thank me Yuki-kun!" she tilted her head with a delighted giggle, " I just hate to hear you doubt yourself like that."

Kyo rolled his eyes from his place against the sink, "I think my brains are turning into cotton candy."

"Mmm. Candy brains." Yuki snarked playfully.

"Bite me."

"Ohh can I?"

Kyo didn't fall for it this time."…Annnnd I'm done." He held up his hands backing away from the other two teens with a smirk on his face as he gestured at Yuki, "You. Go get ready."

Yuki blinked curiously, "We going somewhere?"

Tohru jumped in while Kyo nodded. " Oh yes! Ayame wanted us to drop by his shop today."

"Ayame…owns a shop? What kind?"

Kyo's smirk grew devilish, "Oh. You'll see."

This was gonna be _fun. _

_...Okay so my lighthearted thing? Wasn't exactly there at the beginning I'm sorry. O_O And for those of you who were like...wtf is Aya doing hanging on Hatori if he's with Shigure and blah blah..C'mon guys. You don't have affectionate friends? But anyway. Next chap is gonna be filled with allll kinds of crazyness so the more you R&R the faster it comes to life! :D _


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so sorry this took so long! I was...stuck. Ridiculously stuck. Like this was a major bitch to write, but I thought of you guys and I just kept coming back to it every day until inspiration struck! Oh...looky I rhymed. yayyy!_

_*ahem* Anyway. For the long wait, I give you guys the longest chapter yet! It's not all I wanted it to be, but I'm pretty satisfied with it all in all. Now that I'm not stuck on this one, Chapter 8 will be SO much easier to get out. *dances* So, enjoy my darlings!_

**Warnings: Kyo and Yuki? Have foul ass mouths! lol.**

* * *

It felt ridiculously good to be out in the fresh air again, Yuki mused silently as he, Tohru and Kyo made their way around the various homes and shops downtown. He smiled at nothing, eyes scanning the area around him. It was almost surreal to be here, to see these places, and sometimes people, that he knew should know but could not remember. The loss of his memories frustrated him; especially during those times when he could almost feel an inkling of recognition sweep across his mind, but it would always evade him before he could think to analyze it. He wanted to remember, but couldn't seem to make his brain give back the years that were hidden within it. It was driving him insane because sometimes he could almost catch it; almost see the memory right _there _and..

" Rat! _Poll!"_

Yuki whipped his head to the side quickly," Wha-?" But he didn't stand a chance. "Ow! fuck!" he cursed rubbing his forehead fiercely with one hand as he glared up at the offending light post. "Stupid fucking thing. What the fuck is it doing there anyway…" he muttered still rubbing his sore head. He growled lowly at Kyo's howl of laughter. "It's not funny!"

"The _hell _it's not funny!" The redhead guffawed, one hand holding his head while the other rested against his stomach. Ignoring how fast his heart sped up at the sight, Yuki spun to face Tohru who held a hand to her mouth to cover her smile, "Tohru! You traitor!" Her own laughter escaped in amused giggles, "Oh, but Yuki-kun…it _was _funny." She smiled brightly while the lavender haired teen grumbled and crossed his arms. He turned up his nose and stomped away from the laughing pair with all the flair of an annoyed diva. Tohru started to laugh again when she saw Yuki try to turn the corner.

"You're going the wrong way Yuki-kun!"

Yuki stopped and looked both ways, trying unsuccessfully to guess where to go. Accepting defeat, he threw his hands up in the air and stomped back the way he came.

"I _hate _you guys." he mumbled sullenly.

Kyo snorted and started walking again, "Quit whining. We're almost there." He threw over his shoulder.

Yuki whined. "You said that an hour ago!" Kyo didn't dignify the petulant tone with a response; rolling his eyes heavenward, he continued on knowing Yuki and Tohru would follow.

_Arrogant asshole. _Yuki thought as he reluctantly followed his companions.

As it turned out, they really had been almost there. Five minutes later, Yuki was halted to a stop by Tohru's hand on his arm. He tilted his head to the side, studying the large letters on the front of the shop that said merely, "AYA". A bemused smile slipped onto his face, eye brow raising slightly. _He named the shop after himself? _Huh…Yeah, that sounded like something he'd do Yuki conceded, his gaze drifting down to the display window. He stopped suddenly, lip curling up slightly in horror. "Um." Yuki blinked at the line of puffy, lacy dressed mannequins in the window of the shop. "What, uh," he turned to Kyo. "What exactly does he sell here?" Kyo grinned in a way that could only be described as manic _Oh. Oh that can't be good. _Yuki thought as the taller teen responded,"I think we'd better let him explain for himself." He chuckled, opening the door and strutting in. When Yuki turned to Tohru for an explanation she just giggled at his confusion and followed the red head inside.

Yeahhh. He didn't like that look on Kyo's face. Nope. Not one bit. And if Tohru was in on it… Was it too late to change his mind? Yuki swung his gaze back and forth looking down both streets for anything he recognized, _Looks like. _he thought as he realized that he wasn't going anywhere without Kyo or Tohru to lead him home and sighed deeply.

"Let's get this over with then." This was such a bad idea.

The little bell on the top of the door twinkled merrily as he stepped inside. The lights were dimmed slightly for ambience, but not enough to hinder anyone's sight…Though how _anyone _could miss the atrocities in this room was beyond him. There were racks upon racks of…maid outfits, Lolita dresses, renaissance attire and various other garments along the same lines.

What the hell? Was this a cosplay store? Or maybe a year-round Halloween shop? Those were the only explanations he could come up with at the moment because seriously, who in their right minds would wear this stuff just to wear it? Slowly, as if to avoid touching anything, Yuki made his way around the racks to where Tohru and Kyo stood leaning against the checkout counter with smirks on their faces.

_Yeahnooo…_

Why the hell was _Tohru _smirking? She wasn't allowed to do that! She was the sweet, innocent one! Or so he'd been told… Maybe they'd lied to him. Jerks! Taking advantage of his state of mind-

"Yuki!" Ayame swept out from the backroom grandly; voice boisterous with excitement making Yuki smile almost against his will. His brother's genuine happiness at seeing him warmed him inside. It felt good to know that even if he had no idea where he was most of the time he had at least woken up to people that cared about him.

He laughed as his brother crossed the room in a few long strides to sweep him up in a tight hug. "Hey Ayame." Yuki returned the embrace, clinging just as tightly. "So where have you been this past week?" He pulled back to look his brother in the eye, " I haven't heard from you this whole time-" Yuki broke off, finally getting a good look at the elder man. "What the hell are you _wearing?_" _Wow, uh, do I have a brother or a sister? _

He shook his head slightly; taking in the crimson red kimono that fit like a second skin to Ayame's body. It had a slit up the left side that went up to about mid-calf and was almost completely sleeveless save for the few inches that just covered his pale shoulders. The crimson of the kimono/dress thing was decorated with delicate golden lily blossoms that were a shining gold in color. As Yuki looked back up he noticed the collar was high and tight to the neck with intricately decorated golden buttons. He scoffed silently at that. Who the hell needed little koi fish on their buttons? And to top off the whole ensemble, his brother had a large orange lily sitting elegantly behind his left ear.

See, but the thing was, he didn't look half bad.

Wasn't there supposed to be like, a rule that your brother isn't supposed to look _good _in a dress? Yeah well, that was apparently a load of crap, Cuz his brother? Was kind of _working _that outfit.

Yuki glanced at Kyo who currently looked like he was trying not to literally bust a gut at the whole situation and he knew without a doubt that the red-head had _known _this was going to happen. And apparently, his reaction must have been exceedingly comical because Tohru was _shaking_ with her own giggles.

Ayame stepped away from his younger brother and brought his arms up in a sweeping gesture as if presenting himself. "Why, my latest addition of course! I would not dream of creating and distributing something of which I would not don myself!"

Yuki looked around the shop one last time and flinched. Ayame could pull off a girly kimono just fine…but that image of him in a maid outfit was just _not right. _

But hey, if his brother wanted to be a cross dresser...Okay. Sure. He could deal with that…_Whatever floats his boat…_As long as he didn't have to _see _some of the more…elaborate costumes, he would be alright.

"And I apologize with the entirety of my being that I have been unable to visit you, my dear brother, but I have good reason!"

Yuki looked skeptical but asked, "And that would be?"

Ayame's grin was radiant. He really did have a beautiful brother. "I was working on something _very _special for you! In celebration of your recovery and your impending visit." He leaned in close and whispered, " Though I'm sure Kyon-Kyon here will…appreciate your gift as well Yuki-chan."

Yuki barely registered Kyo's choked, "WHAT?" before Ayame was ushering him towards the back room. He looked over his shoulder at Kyo, who looked like he just swallowed a lemon, and Tohru who looked as confused as he was and wondered what exactly his brother had in store for him. Cuz honestly? He was kind of freaked out at this point. Kyo's reaction was not helping his confidence either, as he seemed to have at least an _idea_ as to what was going on. And it didn't seem like it was going to be a good thing.

Ayame pushed him through the door and shut it firmly behind him as he called out, "Mine-chan! Come my dear girl! We have a fantasy to bring to life!" _Say what?_

"Listen Ayame," Yuki started, confusion transforming to annoyance as his brother man-handled him. " I appreciate the gesture and all but you really don't have to-" He nearly growled as he was interrupted by a unfamiliar female voice.

"Ah! Yuki-san!" A young woman, Mine he supposed, came bustling down the stairs in a flurry of black and white. "Welcome little brother of Ayame-sama!" she exclaimed animatedly, arms wrapped firmly around a good-sized shaped parcel of which he suspected was to be his 'surprise.'

"Hello…" He returned, slowly drawing out the word as he studied her. She, like the others, drew absolutely no recognition from him. Brown eyes sparkled brightly from behind large circle glasses. Her hair was a darker shade of brown and twisted into two pig-tails on each side of her head. Her smile was large and innocent in a way that reminded him somewhat of Tohru. _Which_, he thought peevishly, _means she's probably just as bad. _

In reality, she most likely would have looked like any other normal woman…except she was dressed in a frilly black and white maid outfit that looked like it was plucked off one of the racks in the store.

_Awesome. _She was just as freaking insane as his _dear _brother apparently was.

He really hoped Kyo and Tohru hadn't just taken off and left him here with these people. Because there would be hell to pay, oooh yes. Painful, gruesome, _hell-_

"Yuki-chan please I simply cannot bear the wait any longer!" Ayame cut in and jeez what was _with _these people and interrupting him? "You must open you're gift!"

Yuki threw his hands up in defeat, "Alright already!" He looked to Mine who was bouncing excitedly on her heels. " Hand it over then."

Mine giggled happily as she handed him the parcel and Yuki ignored the look she exchanged with his brother. He sat down in one of the wooden chairs next to a gigantic pile of multi-colored materials and looked down warily at the package in his lap.

There was nothing particularly exciting or terrifying about it. It was rectangular, wrapped in brown paper, he couldn't hear anything clinking inside. No ticking time bombs or strange smells. Totally normal.

So why did he still have a bad feeling about this?

He unwrapped the paper and gently removed the lid from the box. His eyes grew wide and he gasped in surprise(horror) but for some reason he found that he really wasn't all that shocked. Just thoroughly freaked _out_.

_Oh yeah…That's why._

* * *

"Fuck that crazy bastard!" Kyo growled. "I'm leaving!"

Beside him Tohru sighed, "Kyo.."

"I am NOT sticking around so that freak can pull one of his stunts!"

"We can't leave Yuki-kun here. He doesn't know his way back." She pointed out, idly plucking at the lacey hems of a old-fashioned western type dress. Kyo paced the room, face slightly panicked looking. "And is there any reason why _you _would suddenly forget where we lived? You gonna suddenly contract amnesia too?"

She looked up at him, smiling sweetly. "Oh, but Kyo-kun. Yuki-kun would be so upset if you left without telling him." That had the Cat stopping in his tracks and groaning at the ceiling. _Dammit…stupid Rat. It'd be just like him to get mad at me for something like that._

Tohru giggled at the array of conflicted emotions running across Kyo's face. He wouldn't admit this if you were threatening to blind him with red hot skewers, but he had always cared, at least a little bit, about his cousin. And with Yuki's accident allowing for them to become closer instead of snarling at each other all the time, it was much more obvious.

Not to mention it worked wonders in situations like this.

With an annoyed grunt Kyo dropped himself into a chair and glared at the wall. "Whatever. But if that asshole tries anything I swear to god I'll skin his ass."

Tohru smiled. "Of course Kyo-kun."

* * *

It was a dress..

A purple dress..

An admittedly attractive purple dress..

Well… technically it was a kimono..

Be that as it may, it was still an article of clothing made specifically for the female gender. Yuki stared at his 'present' and took the time to wonder to himself..

WHY THE HELL WOULD HIS BROTHER GIVE HIM A GODDAMN DRESS? Did he seriously expect him to wear that thing?

_I think I just developed an eye twitch. _

"Wha-What is this?" Yuki held up the gown, face contorted in shock as he looked at Ayame; who seemed way, _way _too pleased with himself.

"Your gift!" His brother grinned exuberantly, pride lighting his features. "Gorgeous piece of work if I do say so myself!" He grabbed Yuki's arm and lifted him up ignoring the yelp of protest from his little brother as he took the kimono from his hands and flung him towards a full length mirror.

He glared at Ayame through the mirror as the elder man held the dress in front of him so that he could 'get a better look' at it before he tried it on. Sure, like _that _was happening. As his brother and Mine yapped merrily in his ears about how they created the thing, Yuki tried to block them out as he considered his…uh…dress.

It really was a beautiful kimono. The second layer was a lighter crimson, from what little part he could see at the collar. The main part was a dark lavender color, decorated with silver dragons and small clouds. As the fabric swayed back and forth with Ayame's enthusiasm. Yuki could almost imagine the giant creatures swaying and falling with the wind around them. This kimono, unlike his brothers, was closed in a robe-like fashion, with an obi the same color as the under layer to hold it together. The sleeves were also longer and dipped down at the forearms like more traditional kimonos did and it was short, reaching no longer than above his knees. Gorgeous, really.

Yuki sighed slightly. That didn't mean he was going to stroll down the street in the damn thing. He leveled his brother with a sort of half-glare, interrupting his tirade. " It's…amazing Ayame, really, but what am I supposed to do with this?"

His brother chuckled, "Why, wear it of course!" Yuki wanted to bash his face against something.

"It's a bit…feminine, isn't it?" Understatement.

Ayame snapped his hand back with a scoff, as if banishing the thought. "People's imaginations are not limited to gender-specific philosophies. And here we cater to everyone's most deepest desires!"

"…Ah, you mean in clothes right?" _Please tell me that's all you do here, I can only handle so much craziness in one day. _

His brother cackled loudly, " Yes Yuki-chan. In clothing." Though the mysterious glint in his eye was a bit worrisome to Yuki; he sighed quietly in relief. His relief was quickly squashed however, by Ayame's next words.

"But enough talking! It's time to get you into _your _new outfit!" Yuki blanched.

"I'm not wearing-"

His brother ignored him. "Come Mine, show Yuki-chan here to the dressing room."

"Ayame, I'm not-"

"And after he is dressed, bring him to me and we shall present him to the others!"

_Present me? Um, no. _" I. Am. Not. Wearing. That. Thing!" He ground out loudly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring in a way that, and he didn't know this, was startlingly similar to Kyo's body language.

Ayame actually looked genuinely hurt at this outburst. His gleeful expression fell only to be replaced with one of sorrowful disappointment as his shoulders drooping slightly.

"Oh…I see.." He sighed sadly and looked down at Yuki - and what the hell, were there _tears _in his eyes? - with a watery kind of half-smile. "If you truly did not like it you merely needed to say so Yuki-chan. I would never dream of making you take something you did not want.."

Yeah. So, he kinda felt like an asshole. Maybe if Ayame had tried to force him into it or something he'd have an easier time saying no but him automatically backing off, coupled with his distressed attitude, was really make it hard. Goddammit. He may not have been able to remember who he was or what he did but he was _sure _walking around in girl clothes wasn't a normal deal for him…

Ayame turned away from him, hand coming up to cover his mouth and the slight whimper that was trying to escape. Mine immediately was at his side trying to comfort him, while simultaneously glaring daggers at Yuki.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK. _

He really didn't seem to have much of a choice here. He hated that his brother was upset because he declined his gift, but…oh hell.

…_Well. Maybe if I just wear it this one time I can hide it in my closet and never look at it again? _

Yuki sighed, his own shoulders slumping in defeat. " Aya…"

"Yes Yuki-chan?" His brother sniffled again but did not turn back to face him. Mine was watching him with a curious eyebrow raised as she delicately rubbed her employers back. Yuki sucked in a long breath and closed his eyes.

"I um…Look I…" another sigh, " I would love to try on the kimono aniki."

His brother looked over his shoulder, eyes still teary from what Yuki could see. "You don't have to say that just to spare my feelings little one." Yuki grit his teeth slightly. Um, yeah. He kind of did, apparently.

"No…I'm serious. I was just uh…" he resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he thought of something that would convince the elder man. "I guess I'm just still so stuck on what society claims to be 'feminine' and 'masculine' that I…didn't appreciate what you were trying to offer me?" he tried with a grin that he hoped to god looked more sincere then it felt.

It must have been, because Ayame whipped around quickly, smiling so wide Yuki feared his face would split in two. _Hey, where the hell are his tears? _"Oh dear little brother! I am so pleased you've come to your senses!" He wrapped his arms around Yuki and squeezed him tightly as Yuki tried to keep his smile. "Yeah…"

Ayame turned to Mine once more and sent Yuki reeling towards the girl. "Now hurry dear girl! We have kept our other guests waiting long enough!"

"Yes Ayama-sama!" Mine saluted, giving Yuki a Cheshire cat grin as she pulled him into the dressing room. She practically through the kimono at him once he was inside and closed the door to give him some privacy. But not before giving him another one of her frighteningly calculating looks. Yuki suppressed a shiver. That girl was just on this side of psycho.

Grumbling, Yuki began to undress; listening to his brother's incessant chatter and rummaging around through the door. That was the fastest mood change he had ever freaking _seen. _And Yuki had the distinct feeling that he'd been had.

_I now understand why Kyo calls him a snake. Sneaky bastard. _He thought slipping on the kimono and securing the obi around his waist. The elongated sleeves felt awkward as he tried to move; the outfit itself seeming to be a bit too large as one side slipped down his shoulder slightly. Yuki blushed as he looked down at his now bare legs. _God, this is just wrong. I'm just too nice. I need to turn into an asshole. These things would never happen to me if I just quit caring. _

At least it was just the one time. Just once, for his brother and they would never have to speak of it again. He put his hand on the door knob and took a deep breathe as he opened it. He wasn't prepared for the loud twins shrieks of happiness that reached his ears as soon as he did so.

"Oh my word!"

"Yuki-san is so beautiful!"

His face felt like it was on fire. _Someone kill me now._

Ayame came over to fuss at the kimono. "Oh, it fits just _perfect!_" he squealed in a very un-manly fashion; pulling up on the hem as Yuki tried to pull it down. He barely registered Mine behind him doing something with his hair, he had no idea what as there was not a whole lot to do anything with but as he was too embarrassed to care, he didn't say anything.

"Yeah it's uh, nice." He mumbled trying to look at least a little bit grateful. But he was officially done with all this. He did his part. Time to go home and never ever think about this again. "But now that we've done all that I'll just go and get changed-"

His brother laughed, "Oh don't be silly! Tohru-chan and KyonKyon have yet to see this stunning example of beauty that you present with your gift! It would be _such _a waste for them to not see it!" He held out his arm for Yuki to take, _like he was a girl, _and Yuki stared at it, mouth agape. Oh shit. He had completely forgotten about that part.

No. There was no way in hell that he was going out there in…_this_ and letting Kyo laugh his smug little ass off at his expense. No fucking way. He opened his mouth to express this and was met with Ayame's expectant look. His golden eyes were warm, but at seeing Yuki's hesitance seemed to cloud over slightly…

…_I hate my life. _

"Okay. Okay, alright." he rushed out quickly, wanting the promise of more tears to leave his brothers eyes. "Yes, of course, you're right. " Yuki took his arm as offered. "A waste. Yeah. Totally." Sigh.

He was never going to live this down.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Tohru thought aloud from her perch on the checkout counter as she watched Kyo stalk around the room growling under his breath.

"I don't know but they need to hurry up, we've been waiting out here for almost an hour!" He ground out bitterly. Patience was definitely not one of his strong points and he would be the first to admit it. Tohru smiled at him serenely, "I'm sure they'll be out any minute Kyo-kun."

Kyo snorted, finally coming to a stop beside her as he leaned against the counter. "And you've said that how many times in the last half hour?" His shoulder was lightly touching her side and the warmth soothed him a little. That's what Tohru was really. Just a big walking, talking, klutzy, ball of…soothe-ness. She was comforting in her ditziness.

"Well, I only said that because you asked so many times." She giggled down at his mop of red hair as he grunted again, not responding. They sat there like that for a few moments, just staring at the people passing outside of the shop. And just as Kyo was about to reach his limit for silence and jump up to demand something to talk about, a certain snake decided to bust out from the back room.

"BEHOLD! And let your fantasies come to life before your very eyes!" Cheeseball much? He sounded like he was a circus master or something. Kyo rolled his eyes and as he and Tohru turned as one he relished the thought of letting loose the insult that wanted to roll off his tongue.

It died right where it was with a choked gasp at the sight before him.

Yuki stood next to his brother; his small hand wrapped firmly around the snake's arm. His hair had been put up in a small clip at the back of his head with only two strands framing his red face. Kyo could tell he was embarrassed from the way Yuki bit his bottom lip and clenched his hands. It only served to make the whole scene more endearing. His eyes were averted from him and Tohru but the deep lavender and silver of the kimono he wore served to bring out their depths perfectly anyway. Kyo's eyes trailed from flushed face down the creamy pinkish neck, to the shoulders where the kimono seemed to fall teasingly down on one side. He gulped quietly, mouth suddenly dry; his gaze traveling further down to take in the long, moonlight pale legs that showed from under the short dress. His fingers twitched at his sides, wanting to touch.

Kyo couldn't think. His mind buzzed loudly as if it had suddenly been cut off from all intelligence. Words absolutely failed him at the moment. Earlier that day, Kyo already laughing at the thought of Ayame putting Yuki in one of his 'creations' and was looking forward to ragging on the Rat for days to come. But this…It was...

_Wow. _

He couldn't look away. Even though in the back of his head he knew this was Yuki. His rival, his enemy. Hell, his _male cousin._

_Yuki...You're..._

Shimmering pools of amethyst slowly lifted to meet his gaze as if Yuki had heard his very thoughts; a small, secret smile lifting the corners of his lips. And Kyo found any air that was left in his lungs expelling in one large exhale of surprise.

_You're...beautiful._

* * *

Hehehe. :D

So guys! Love it? Hate it? Don't give a shit one way or the other? Well that's okay! Review anyway!


	8. Chapter 8

I am sooo soooooo sorry this took so long guys! So I'm not even gonna talk anymore, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_'I am never going to be able to show my face to anyone **ever** again_.' Was the first thought that ran through Yuki's mind as he hurriedly rid himself of his brother's 'present' and changed into his ownclothing, _thank GOD_. He closed his eyes and blew out a long, slow breath, mentally trying to make the horrible blush on his face disappear. He knew it was there. He could feel it. And it _sucked._

"I can't believe I actually let that sneaky bastard talk me into….ugh!" He groaned, head hitting the back wall in shame. Yuki would make it his personal mission to become immune to any and all types of teary eyes from this point on. Because that had been so far from right. So very, very far. And he did not wish to return to that place of wrongness ever again in his lifetime. Not if he could help it.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru's twinkling voice called, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Yuki sighed again and stood up, straightening his shoulders and tilting his chin up. He was embarrassed as all hell but he wasn't about to walk out like a whimpering child, especially in front of Tohru and Kyo. Yuki closed his eyes, wincing at the thought. He couldn't even imagine what the red-head thought of him after that little display. And Yuki wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. He just hoped Kyo would laugh it off and not think he was a total freak for wearing the dress; as forced into it as he had been. Plastering a smile on his face Yuki opened the door to the dressing room to be greeted by a sympathetic looking Tohru.

"T-Tohru-chan." He stuttered, face reddening again. God. Even _she _probably thought…geez he didn't even _know._ "I'm, ah, ready now. We should probably get going…"

Tohru didn't respond at first. She just studied him for a moment with a bizarrely unreadable expression. Yuki wondered at how, without her heart on her sleeve and her easy smiles, she almost looked like a completely different person. It was more than slightly unnerving.

Thankfully her demeanor softened after a few moments and he was once again able to read her face as she smiled that smile of hers that was meant to reassure. Yuki smiled himself at the crease lines he saw between her eyebrows; the physical sign of her worry that she was trying to cover up. He gently poked in the middle of those creases and laughed when she blinked in confusion.

His smile was affectionate when he said. "Thought I'd lost ya there for a second."

"Oh, I… no I'm sorry Yuki-kun." Tohru giggled, flustered red decorating her own cheeks.

Didn't they make an interesting pair with all the blushing they did daily?

"I was just worried about you. Ayame-chan can be a bit…eccentric." Yuki resisted the urge to snort. Understatement much? "And Kyo and I almost forgot how much you _don't _remember and we didn't realize until you came out in your ah…."She paused and blushed again. " Present. That he might be a little too much for you to handle without your memory." Her eyes widened, misting slightly in shame as if she was just realizing what she'd done. "And we all should have thought more of your condition!" Her arms were flailing now in her need to express her apologies and her words were slowly becoming less intelligible the more her hysteria grew.

Yuki had learned fairly quickly that when she spazzed like this, it was better(and usually safer) to just let her do what she had to do. So he did just that, secretly glad that Tohru was too far gone at the moment to notice his confusion.

Too much for him to handle? Sure Ayame was….something else. But the guy was his brother. Memory loss or not, if they grew up together and Yuki hadn't killed him after all those years then he was sure he had the ability to deal with the elder man. And from what he had seen, Ayame wasn't even around all that much. It didn't happen every day so what did it matter if his big brother liked to play dress up?

Wow. The things a person could get used to.

That was another thing though…Yuki did feel used to it. Well, as used to being a human sized doll as one could get. But shouldn't being thrust into a situation like that with no _memory_ of the people involved or of any other situation before that, shouldn't he be freaking out? Wouldn't most people be freaking out? He was annoyed at Ayame for tricking him; he _had_ been tricked dammit, but it seemed as though he somehow knew that that was just how the older man _was. _From the little bit of family he had met, craziness like Ayame's was not uncommon. He couldn't remember anything, but a lot of things _felt _familiar. And this, as bizarre as it was, did too.

His eyes widened slightly, "…I didn't even think about that."

Tohru seemed to have calmed herself down a little bit and she blinked up at him. "Think about what Yuki-kun?"

Yuki shook his head with a chuckle at his realization. "I should be a lot more concerned about the fact that my brother likes to dress me in girls clothing. But I'm not."

"Oh." Tohru giggled. "Well if it makes you feel better, it's not only you. He's used me as a model a couple of times." She explained, her face a strange mixture of fond and embarrassed at the memory. "You just don't remember."

Yuki's brow furrowed slightly in annoyance. _I just don't remember…_He felt so robbed. The smallest of memories, and he couldn't even bring it forward to laugh about with his friend.

"But you looked cute, I'm sure." He muttered. "I looked like a freak!"

She smiled shyly at the compliment. "Oh Yuki-kun. You were, _are,_" she corrected, "actually very beautiful."

Yuki dropped his head, face falling into his hands and mortification masking his voice. "God no. Don't ever say that again!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you don't say a guy is _beautiful!_" Was the slightly muffled response.

Once again Yuki was unaware of Tohru rolling her eyes in a rare moment of exasperation. _He just has no idea…_ "But it's true!" She tried anyway, but only received an agonized groan in return. Tohru sighed and quickly decided that that was enough of that, and poked Yuki in the arm to get his attention.

"Kyo-kun's waiting for us outside." Yuki's head perked up quickly and Tohru almost smirked. _Gotcha. _

"Oh…Uh…Right. Let's go." He muttered quickly, grabbing the bag with his present(he was sure his brother would raise hell if he forgot it) and turned to walk out to the front of the store. Tohru shook her head as she followed him and smiled at the sight of a cheery Ayame and a grouchy Kyo.

Yuki was at her side, his face red stubbornly glued to the wall in the opposite direction of the other moody teenager. She raised her eyebrow at Ayame curiously to see if he noticed to find him smirking knowingly at a blushing Kyo who was gritting his teeth and doing all he could to look anywhere but at Yuki. Ayame turned and met her gaze stifling an amused chuckle and she grinned back at him. _Silly, silly boys. _

Tohru clapped her hands and bowed to the eldest, "Thank you so much for inviting us to your shop again Ayame-sama!" She said cheerfully, ignoring the biting tension in the room.

"But of course my dear Tohru-chan!" He grinned back at her all teeth and light, " You know you are welcome back at anytime!" His attention turned to Yuki and he could almost hear his little brother's mind working furiously. Interesting. Ayame couldn't quite tell if it was his gift that was making him so shy or if it was fear of Kyo's reaction. _But, _he thought as his gaze swiveled between the two, _I'm fairly sure it's the latter. _

Ayame stepped in front of Yuki to catch his eyes. "And I'm _so _glad you could make it little brother. It's wonderful to see you out and about with Tohru-chan and KyonKyon." When those familiar dark orbs rose focused on him, Ayame lowered his voice slightly, his own eyes genuine in their warmth. "I'm so happy you're alright, Yuki." he said quietly; serious.

The sincerity in Ayame's voice startlingly different than his usual boisterousness and it surprised Yuki into smiling. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

His brother chuckled delightedly at that. "No, I suppose not. And I'm glad for it." Ayame gazed at him for a moment longer as if to reassure himself that Yuki was indeed standing in front of him. Safe, healing, _alive_. Yuki sent him a comforting smile then gasped as he was suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace.

"Take care Yuki-chan!" Ayame exclaimed, all traces of his earlier seriousness gone. " I will come visit you next time!" he promised. Yuki was desperately clawing for air at this point. "Al- *wheeze* right *gasp* Aya! *cough*" For such a wiry guy, he had a strong grip. "You can *gasp* let me go now!"

Kyo snorted, the first sound he'd made since Yuki and Tohru had come from the back, "Please." he muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words, " Don't strain yourself."

Ayame released him suddenly and Yuki felt the urge to snarl at the red-head. Was this how Kyo was going to be for the rest of the day? He was used to Kyo's standoffish attitude and knew it was just how the other teen was and that he usually didn't mean anything by it. But something about the way his voice held more bite than usual and how his fingers angrily clenched his crossed arms made Yuki grit his teeth irritably. What the hell was his problem? What gave him the right to be angry in the first place? Yuki knew that the other teen had known exactly what his brother was going to do and that was why he had been acting so smug when they got here. If anyone had the right to be upset, it was him! Asshole!

Yuki watched as Ayame's grin turn slightly crazed as he focused on Kyo. "Why of course it's no trouble to visit my own family Kyo-kun you know that!" His voice was saccharine and Yuki had the sudden thought that that was definitely not a good thing for the red-head. "I'm looking forward to seeing my dear 'Gure-kun in the process as well." he winked at the younger Sohma as Kyo's eyes rolled skyward.

"Whatever." He growled out, turning to walk about of the shop; his left hand raised in a silent goodbye. Yuki's eyes narrowed. What? Now he was just gonna leave them-

"Kyonkichi." Ayame called out just as the red-head's hand grabbed the doorknob, his smirk still in place. Surprisingly, Kyo stilled and sent an impatient glare over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?"

Yuki glanced at Tohru with a raised eyebrow and they shared a slightly confused look as Ayame slithered(that's the only word he could think of for _that _kind of movement) over to Kyo, draping an arm around his shoulder. Yuki's confusion grew into spiteful amusement as the assaulted teen struggled against his brother's hold, obviously uncomfortable with the proximity.

Ayame smirked wickedly and leaned in close, whispering something to Kyo that neither he nor Tohru could hear. Despite that, Yuki bit his lip to keep from laughing as Kyo sputtered and gaped wildly; his face reddening to match his hair. With one last growl, he wrenched himself out of Ayame's grasp and threw open the door, storming out and slamming it so hard Yuki was surprised it didn't break off the hinges. Ayame's eyes glinted triumphantly; apparently whatever he said had had it's desired effect.

_Good. _Yuki thought, smirking. _Give the bastard a real reason to fume. _

"Well." His brother twirled around to face them again. " I suggest you two follow him before he injures someone," One of Ayame's hands came up under his chin as if in thought, "Or himself."

Yuki and Tohru chuckled but nodded their agreement, each giving the elder man one more hug before making their way out. They waved through the glass at Ayame and Mine, who had suddenly reappeared as soon as they had opened the shop door. As they stepped outside to the sidewalk, he noticed that it was a lot busier downtown now that it was getting dark. Some shops already had their neon on and people seemed a lot more relaxed and seemed to travel at a more leisurely pace now that work was done for most of them. Unconsciously, Yuki's head whipped from side to side searching out the familiar red of Kyo's hair. A pang of disappointment shot through him when he couldn't find him and Yuki shook his head furiously when he realized what he was doing. Who cared where that jerk went? It's not like he needed him. Tohru was there to lead him home after all.

"Well that was an interesting experience wasn't it?" She hummed quietly from beside him.

Yuki shook his head out of his thoughts, laughing. "That's putting it lightly." He walked beside her, their steps light with the ease of people that had all the time in the world and no where to go. " But I enjoyed seeing Ayame and meeting Mine," he paused, "Again."

Giggling, Tohru looped her arm through Yuki's and smiled peculiarly up at him. "Oh Yuki-kun." she blinked innocently, "Believe me when I say, you haven't seen anything yet."

Their laughter was lost in the crowd as they made their way home. Tohru pointed out the shops she liked the most and promised that one weekend they would come back down here so Yuki would have the chance to check them out. Some people had stopped to tell them what a cute couple they made which only made them both laugh, to the strangers' confusion. After about a block Yuki looked up, surprised to a see bright red hair and dark eyes. Kyo had decided to wait for them after all. Yuki's head tilted in exasperation as he felt the anger he held for the other teen slip just a little at the simple gesture. It was fucking _ridiculous_ how the smallest things from Kyo made Yuki's irritation deflate so easily.

It had come back full force, however, when once again Kyo had refused to meet his gaze and started walking again as soon as he saw them coming. Yuki's face grew hot and he clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

_How __**dare**__ that asshole be mad at me! I've done nothing to him! We were just fine before- _

Yuki stopped at the light bump against his hip. He looked down to see Tohru smiling somewhat forlornly this time. Looking up and spotting Kyo's retreating figure, Yuki felt his shoulders slump and he closed his eyes miserably.

"He hates me now." Yuki whispered stopping suddenly making Tohru halt as well.

The girl bit her lip and shook her head vigorously, "No! No Yuki-kun he doesn't!" _At least not anymore…_ "He's just upset and embarrassed about what happened at Aya-chan's…"

"What does he have to be upset _or _embarrassed about?" Yuki burst out, eyes wide. "_I'm _the one that had to embarrass the shit out of myself by wearing that freaking _dress!_"

Tohru looked slightly pained. "It's…complicated, Yuki-kun." she sighed.

"He won't even _look _at me-"

"Yuki, he's trying his hardest _not to _look at you!"

Yuki deflated once again, his arms dropping to his sides. He blinked a few times, registering the words. "What are you talking about?"

Tohru shrugged, her voice low like she was expressing a secret she wasn't supposed to tell. "Yuki….You'll have to ask him."

* * *

By the time they had made it home it was about six forty-five. Shigure had welcomed them exuberantly as always, eyeing Yuki curiously when he failed to respond as he usually did. Kyo had been no where to be found, unsurprisingly. After a few minutes of letting Tohru answer all of Shigure's questions, Yuki had excused himself, claiming that he didn't feel well and had ignored the worried gazes of his housemates as he did so. It wasn't a lie per se, he _didn't _feel well, but it didn't have anything to do with his injuries. More like a certain moody red-eyed teenager that had been on his mind for as long as he could remember.

_Ha._ Yuki grouched at himself. _Funny._

Toeing off his shoes, Yuki collapsed onto his bed with a deep, shuddering sigh. He hadn't even bothered to turn on the light and he took comfort in the dark of the room. His body felt heavy and drained of energy and he was glad to just be back in his own bed. The day had started out so fun, so light-hearted; why hadn't it ended that way? Because he cared far too much about what Kyo thought of him. Yuki had been angry and _hurt _that Kyo was ignoring him so suddenly. At first, Yuki had thought it was because he had finally given into Ayame and worn the stupid dress but he dismissed that after awhile. Kyo knew his brother and he didn't seemed bothered by Ayame's state of dress, so that was out the window. Plus, he was pretty sure he knew Kyo well enough to know that he didn't give a shit what other people wore. He wasn't that petty.

So what was the issue? What had Yuki done that had gotten him so angry? What had Ayame said to him?

"God this _sucks._" He groaned into his hands to stifle the noise. He didn't want the others to hear him agonizing over the whole thing. They'd probably think he was dying or something. And really, a trip back to the hospital was the _last _thing he needed tonight.

Yuki rolled over on his stomach, one leg bending at the knee and arms coming up to support his head under the pillow. His head was tilted to the side, facing his window and he stared out at the still darkening sky, just thinking. He was angry at Kyo; angry because he was mad at Yuki and _angry _because of how that was making him feel. His heart clenched painfully every time he thought about it, and it was all he'd been able to think about.

Yuki clenched his eyes shut as if he could shut out flare of pain in the pit of his stomach. Stupid, selfish bastard for making him feel this way. Stupid him for _allowing _Kyo to make him feel this way.

He was going to start going in circles again and he was just done thinking about it. Hissing in annoyance, Yuki lightened the clench on his eyes and tried evening out his breath. Maybe sleep would lessen the effect of everything. Maybe Kyo would be willing to let go of whatever was bothering him tomorrow.

* * *

"Okay." Yuki grumbled, arm thrown over his eyes. "Three in the morning was _not _what I was thinking of when I said 'tomorrow'."

With an aggravated sound Yuki threw off the blankets that he had apparently gotten wrapped up in during his nap and walked over to the window to stick his head out and breath in the fresh morning air. He was sweating and overheated and he needed it.

His arms on the windowsill, Yuki laid his head down as he regained himself. He blinked suddenly, tilting his neck so that his ear was pointed toward the ceiling where he heard a strange scratching. It was faint, could have been anything, but it was repetitive. A tree branch maybe? But Yuki's room was in the middle of the house. They didn't have any trees that stretched that far over.

Curiosity peaked, and decidedly awake, Yuki figured he should go find out what it was, if only to get rid of it. He didn't bother to walk out the front door, opting for the quicker route of the window. When he was outside he ran a few feet back from the house and looked up, silently enjoying the breeze as he tried to scope out if there was anything dangling. There wasn't.

"So. Let's go see what's making all the noise then." Scanning the yard, Yuki was pleased to find a tree close enough to the house and large enough for him to be able to climb into without it breaking and him dying. He was surprised at how easy it was to actually maneuver himself into the tree. Maybe he did this often.

It was easy enough to jump from the branch to the roof, but he still managed to trip over his own feet in the process. Luckily he managed to fall onto the roof instead of off it.

"Ow-shit!" He growled rubbing at his elbow as tingles ran up and down his arm. Stupid gutter.

"Jesus, you're just as klutzy as Tohru. Who'd have thought." A familiar drawl came out from the darkness and Yuki snapped his gaze up to meet Kyo's.

* * *

Kyo had known Yuki was going to come to the roof as soon as he could hear the Rat moving around in his bedroom. All the noise those damn cats made was surely going to catch Yuki's interest as the Rat had become a surprisingly light sleeper since the accident. And they say curiosity killed the Cat. Hmph.

Yuki blinked up at him, shock distracting him from his pain for a moment. "You're the scratching on the roof?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow and leaned back on his hands shrugging as best he could in that position. "Either it was me or one of the damn cats that decided to follow me up here." He still couldn't bring himself to look Yuki in the eye without blushing like an idiot, so he avoided it once again.

"Cats?"

Kyo shrugged, head tilted to the sky. "They like to follow me around." was his only response, not wanting to get into all the details of it tonight. He was glad it was still dark because he could still feel the heat creeping up his neck at the sound of the other teens voice, and when the fuck did _that _happen?

It was silent after that for what seemed like forever. Kyo knew Yuki was mad at him, could tell from his stance when he got home and the fact that the Rat apparently liked to talk to himself when he was angry. With Kyo's enhanced hearing, the mutterings hadn't escaped his attention and he was honestly wondering why the other teen wasn't ripping him a new one right now. Kyo closed his eyes and sighed as quietly as he could, head turned in the opposite direction of his companion. He wanted to tell Yuki that it wasn't his fault. That it was Kyo who's mind was apparently going haywire and making him think things that made no goddamn sense in the first place. But his pride wasn't having it and he felt like shit for letting it control what he said like that.

Something settled with a thump in front of him suddenly and Kyo turned his head to meet blazing purple eyes. His breathe caught in his throat for a moment and he was furious to find that he couldn't turn away this time.

"What did I do?" Yuki breathed, leaning forward so that their faces were much, _much _closer then was healthy for Kyo's sanity at the moment. Kyo sucked in a long breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

"What the hell are you on about?" He shot back, trying as hard as he could to act like his normal self. "You're so goddamn paranoid."

Instead of rising to the bait like Kyo was used to him doing, Yuki just looked at him. Just stared at him with those freaking huge, expressive…captivating eyes of his and Kyo felt guilt try to swallow him up from the inside. "Look…" he started, gritting his teeth in anger at himself. God. He had just planned on ignoring everyone, including Yuki, until he could get himself under control. He hadn't expected Yuki to care about what had him upset because Yuki _didn't _cared about him. And he _certainly _hadn't expected Yuki thinking he was mad at _him._ Because for once, that was as far from the truth as one could get.

Yuki tilted his head, his expression unchanging but his eyes silently pleading with him to continue. Kyo sighed again tilting his head back from Yuki's so he could think.

"Look." he tried again. " You didn't…You didn't do anything. I'm not even mad at you. I'm mad at…" he growled in frustration, running a hand through his hair and looking away. "I'm mad at myself okay?"

Kyo missed the dark look in Yuki's eyes give way to relief and hope. "But then why…Why were you avoiding me?" he leaned over trying to catch Kyo's eyes again. "And why are you mad at yourself? I don't get any of this." Yuki slumped back with an exasperated sigh of his own.

Rolling his eyes Kyo let the Rat meet his gaze, "What? Can't stand someone not falling all over themselves for you 'Prince' Yuki?" he spat, then immediately regretted it at the hurt look returning to Yuki's face. Fuck, he had not meant to say that. Old habits sure as _hell _died hard…

Kyo was startled again at a vicious kick to his leg and he yelped in pain, shooting his assailant a dangerous glare to which Yuki returned without preamble, his hurt demeanor all but gone.

"Fuck. You." Yuki ground out. " Don't be an asshole because I am too through with you right now! Just tell me what you're fucking issue is so we can resolve it and go back to normal!"

"Nothing about this is fucking _normal _you idiot!"

"I'm serious Kyo. What is your problem?" Yuki enunciated slowly as if talking to a child and that about threw Kyo off the edge.

"My _problem_ you nosy sonofabitch, is you!" He hissed.

Yuki would have looked triumphant had it not been for the defeated lump in his chest. "So it is me." he mumbled.

Kyo wanted to scream. "No! Not like that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Me!"

Yuki blinked at him, eyebrows furrowing. "You…?" Kyo nodded, relieved that Yuki got that much at least. "Yes! Me! I can't….I just…" This was exhausting. How did this whole thing turn into such a big drama? Oh fuck it. "You'repretty." He muttered, words running together and his face burning. He had officially lost his fucking mind.

Yuki stopped, eyes widening. "_What?_" Had he heard that right?

Kyo's face dropped into his hands and he growled. "Fuck you, I'm not repeating myself."

The silence came again and Kyo wished it would _actually _strangle him so he didn't have to deal with the aftermath of what he'd said. He should have just kept his stupid mouth shut and let Yuki think whatever the fuck he wanted because this was going to turn out to be a goddamn disaster _just _because of those few words he said and fuck fuck fuck _fuck _he was an _idiot-_

"You…think I'm pretty?" Yuki giggled, yes that's right, _giggled. _Yep. The world had officially ended. Kyo hadn't really noticed. Truthfully he'd expected a bit more of a bang, but hey, whatever worked.

Well. Since he was dead it didn't matter what he said anyway. "You looked good in that thing the Snake bastard made for you." When Yuki's giggles evolved into full on laughter, Kyo started second-guessing the whole end-of-the-world bit. He sure _sounded_ alive.

"Y-You!" Yuki snorted, "Oh my g-god! _That _is what freaked you out so much?" Yuki questioned looking at Kyo in shock and unbridled mirth. Kyo was surprised he didn't burst into flames right there for how hot his face was.

"I thought it had something to do with that stupid dress." Yuki shook his head, "But I never expected that to be the issue!"

Kyo groaned and flopped down onto his back so he didn't have to look at the giggling Rat anymore. "Just shut up." he whined petulantly. He was never going to live this down, he could feel it.

"And here I'd been all worried I'd done something wrong!" Yuki continued, ignoring the red-head's agonizing groans. "You jerk!" A loud smack to Kyo's leg made him kick back reflexively but it wasn't nearly as hard as Yuki's kick from earlier.

"Can we just forget about all this?" Kyo asked from his supine position, one hand still covering his eyes. "I'm not mad at you, you're not mad at me anymore. We can move on now." Soft, nimble fingers wrapped around his own and pulled gently away from his eyes. Kyo looked up at Yuki's smiling face and blushed again(_Goddamit!), _his heart pounding so loudly he was surprised the other teen couldn't hear it.

"You're an idiot you know." Yuki whispered fondly and Kyo relaxed a little despite himself. Yuki was so close and Kyo was overwhelmed by his scent. He had always grudgingly accepted that Yuki actually had a very pleasant scent of rain and grass and nature. Most would think the 'Prince' would smell of flowers or something girly like that, but in reality it was a very earthy smell that Kyo had always secretly liked. Not that that had made him like the Rat any better or anything.

But right now, with Yuki leaning over him, smiling and holding his hand Kyo couldn't help but think that maybe that was starting to change, at least a little bit. Because instead of causing a fight or freaking out to get the other teen as far away from him as possible, Kyo allowed his own fingers to curl around Yuki's in return and he smirked up at him instead of scowled.

"So says the one that let his big brother trick him into wearing a dress."

Yuki laughed so hard partly from relief, partly from embarrassment of the memory. That was as much of an apology as he was going to get from Kyo and he knew it, but that was okay. His head fell forward to pillow itself on Kyo's chest as he shook from his laughter and from the up and down movement that jarred him, he could tell that Kyo was chuckling as well.

After their breathing evened and their chuckles died down, Yuki allowed himself to fall to the side of Kyo and lay next to him. They didn't talk much after that, but this time the silence was comforting, like a blanket of warmth that soothed their soul's back to contentment.

They didn't think about the fact that Kyo allowed Yuki to keep his hold on his hand. They didn't think about how the red-head allowed Yuki to pillow his head on his shoulder as they watched the ever-lightening sky and the fading stars. Or how the entire air of their relationship seemed to be evolving around them

They only thought about how utterly grateful they were that everything was back to normal between them. And how they wanted to keep this feeling of light and warmth and safety that enveloped them at this very moment.

* * *

:3 Gotta love the love. :D


	9. Chapter 9

First things first. I really must apologize for my lack of updates here. Lots of things have been happening and they…weren't all so great. So I got stuck for a while. Just to let you all know, I really did not forget about you, I just couldn't bring myself to write for a bit. Things just really kind of sucked for a bit.

*ahem* Now. On to the other part of my rant…

Oh my GOD people! We've hit over 100 reviews! *dances* You have NO idea how happy this makes me! Now I totally understand why authors get so stoked when they reach that number because OMG! :D And all the FAVS and ALERTS, I can't even believe it! You guys are the best! I love every single one of you! Seriously, I never thought a story of mine would get that much attention! Heheeee! I. LOVE. YOU. ALL!

* * *

"So…" Haru asked, voice hovering curiously in the air.

Kyo blinked. "So…?"

"Are you ah…gonna tell him?"

The Cat flushed, chewing his lip."…See, I was kinda…hopin' you would."

Hatsuharu Sohma never thought he would say this, but..

"Oh _hell no._ I'm not doing it. He likes you better, _you _do it." He held his hands up in front of him waving them as if to ward off the very idea. No freaking _way _was Kyo laying this on him.

The Cat grunted, annoyed, as he ran his hand down the side of his face and glared at Haru.

"What? So _I'm _just supposed to bust out with it? He'd freak the fuck out!"

The bastard just smirked at him, obviously amused at Kyo's expense. "And what makes you think he'd react any better to me? Besides, I have a feeling that this won't be nearly as surprising to him as you think it's going to be. He has to know by now that our family is…different."

Kyo scoffed. "Yeah and how would he know? He probably thinks all families in Japan are this psycho."

"You let Ayame loose on him. For an entire _day._" His cousin pointed out, his tone bored and smirk light. "Even the most deranged would be traumatized after something like that, but he came out relatively unscathed from what I can tell. And honestly Kyo, he lost his _memory _not his everyday knowledge of people. And Yuki's intuitive. He's gonna know something isn't being said if you don't tell him."

" Okay first off; we didn't 'set him loose' on Yuki. The guy wanted to see his brother. And second," Kyo paused, glancing over his shoulder at their current topic of discussion who was laughing at something with Tohru and Momiji in the living room. Once he was satisfied that Yuki wasn't paying attention to them, he lowered his voice slightly. " Intuitive or not, I highly doubt he's been able to come to the conclusion that it's normal for people to turn into fucking _animals._"

Haru tilted his head, conceding. "True enough I suppose. Actually, I'm surprised he still doesn't know, what with Tohru being such a klutz and all. I thought for sure she'd have fallen on him or something by the end of his first week home."

"No." Kyo shook his head. "She's actually been pretty careful….for Tohru. It was kind of unspoken that we weren't gonna tell him right away. And so far, no accidents from her end. He hasn't really been anywhere with girls either."

Haru actually looked a but surprised at this. "Soo…What? You're just going to keep him in the house forever? He doesn't want to go back to school and try to resume his life?" It was a question that didn't really need to be answered, but Kyo didn't give a shit at the second. He let out another low growl as his eyebrows drew together in frustration.

"Of course not you idiot! You think he'd stay put even if we tried? He's been twitchy for the last two weeks." He winced slightly at the thought. 'Twitchy' for Yuki apparently meant random bouts of asshole-ness that were slowly starting to drive Kyo insane. Yuki kept bringing up school and asking what else he did with his life before the accident and they had all been putting off telling him for the soul purpose that they hadn't told him the family secret yet. They couldn't let him go back to school the way he was, tactile and happy and the exact opposite of how he used to be. His secret would be blown and everyone would be in trouble.

The bitch of it was, Yuki _could _tell they were keeping something from him, and it was gradually pissing him off more and more. Which just led to aggravation and guilt for the rest of them. Kyo couldn't help but wish that things weren't as complicated as they were. He wanted to tell Yuki about everything. He knew it wasn't fair to keep the Rat in the dark about something so _vitally _important about himself but…

"Okay." Haru looked at him with something almost like pity. As if Kyo was a particularly slow child that still hadn't gotten the concept he'd been told a hundred times before. It was fucking irritating to say the least.

"The obvious answer here is for you to just tell him what's going on."

Kyo rolled his eyes. How did you tell a seventeen year old that they turned into an animal of the zodiac? Growing up with it is one thing, but with all those memories gone, how would he react? Normal people, nine times out of ten, wouldn't be well off, Kyo was sure. He opened his mouth to say so, when an unfamiliar weight on his back had him almost toppling over and into the other teen.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed, trying to crane his neck to see what, or more likely _who _the hell had decided he was their personal jungle gym. By the startled look on Haru's face and the familiar(oddly soothing..) scent, Kyo had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

"Hey!" Yuki chuckled and tugged playfully on Kyo's ear, or tried to, as he had the other arm wrapped around Kyo's neck in an attempt to stay latched to the taller teens back. "Such language is unfit for a young lady, Kyo."

Kyo smirked, remarkably unfazed. He really should have known. Wrapping his arms around Yuki's legs, he jumped a little to bring Yuki up more on his back. Because it was uncomfortable to feel him slipping like he was and…Yeah.

"Are we forgetting who was wearing the dress?"

Elbows sitting in the crooks between Kyo's shoulders and his neck, Yuki hid his face half in his hands, half in Kyo's hair as blush rose to his face. "ShutupshutupshutUP already! We've been through this okay? _He was about to cry_!"

" Hey, _you _started it!" Kyo was laughing at this point, shoulders shaking and Yuki had to cling to him even tighter to stay on as he laughed with him. The grey-haired teen had his forehead pressed to Kyo's temple as they chuckled and tossed playful threats back and forth, apparently forgetting about Haru for the moment.

The tension from their earlier conversation was completely gone from the usually irritable Cat's visage; his laughter was genuine and, if Haru dared, bordered on affectionate. His eyes widened, breath rushing from his lungs in a gasping _whoosh. _

_Well holy shit._

Haru was looking on in shock, just barely restraining his jaw from dropping obscenely. He'd been around enough times to see the difference in Kyo's and Yuki's relationship and while it had surprised the hell out of him, he managed to get used to it fairly quickly. Haru had always thought that if Kyo and Yuki could get over themselves and their differences, they could possibly be really good friends. Or at least manage to be in the same room without screaming at each other.

But it was times like this, when they showed just _how_ close they'd become, that really blew the Cow's mind. With his brain being scrambled, he'd expected Yuki to be a little different until things resolved themselves. He'd expected changes in the other teens personality, for sure. Maybe not as drastic, but hey. It wasn't as shocking as it could have been if he hadn't thought about it at all.

He just hadn't expected Kyo to change completely with him.

It was like the red-head was an entirely different person. He was…he seemed _happy. _Haru had never seen him truly happy. The closest he'd ever witnessed was when Tohru wormed her way into their lives and stuck through Kyo's mood swings enough to become and stay his actual friend. His attitude had changed then too. Kyo had been calmer when she was around, and could actually relax. Well, as much as he would allow himself to.

And Haru had to admit that he had been just as surprised as the rest of the family that they didn't get together. They just seemed to click. Kyo was harsh and aggressive and Torhu was kind and quiet and a bit of a klutz but she could calm him and love him as he was. Apparently, it just hadn't been the type of love everyone else had thought it was, on either side.

But this, him, _now_, with Yuki. It wasn't something Haru could even imagine let alone hope to see one day. Just as Kyo had always hid his true self behind his abrasive manner, Yuki's own past kept him locked in the shell of who he once was. But to see them both so content in each others presence, it all was kind of finally making sense.

_So this is how things would be, _He thought, a small smile sliding across his face as he watched his cousins. Yuki was even closer now, if possible. His hands wrapped lightly around Kyo's neck, where the Cat had was holding them lightly. _If given the chance._

"YUKI-KUUUUUUN!" Momiji's and Tohru's joined voices flew rapidly through his thoughts and Haru's head jerked in time to see them both come barreling over, laughter still evident on their faces.

Kyo and Yuki both immediately stopped whatever they were talking about and Haru chuckled to himself at the beat red that took over both of their faces when they looked up to see him still standing there. Haru raised one of his eyebrows, amused as they sputtered together. Kyo finally whipped both him and Yuki around to face the other two, the embarrassment apparently being too much for him at the moment.

"What the hell do you want?" He spat, growling when Yuki raised a hand to smack him lightly on the forehead.

"Goddamn Kyo, be nice for once!" Haru's chuckles quickly morphed into full blown laughter at that. It was so _odd _to hear Yuki curse so casually.

"I am being nice you girly bastard!" The remark was met with another, firmer, slap.

"Kyon-Kyon we need Yuki-kun back. You can have him later." Momiji said in such a nonchalant matter, one would think Kyo giving Yuki a piggy-back ride was a normal occurrence.

Kyo flushed again, but managed to keep the rest of his composure. "Psh. He's his own person, I don't care where he goes. You can have him."

Yuki rolled his eyes, the lie as obvious to him as it was to the rest of them, and slowly slid off Kyo's back. Haru tried not to notice the way Kyo's hands seemed to unconsciously cradle Yuki's body as he slid to the ground.

"Momiji wanted to learn how to make peach crisp and Tohru asked if I wanted to learn too." He explained, while taking Kyo's hands off of his sides and squeezing lightly once before walking around him to look him in the eye. "We've got to go to the market to get some things." The smile he directed at the Cat was equal parts anxious and reassuring, confusing Haru who had really no idea what his volatile cousin would need reassurance about.

Kyo's fists clenched, opening and closing in what Haru knew was a nervous gesture. Was there something he was missing?

"I'm coming with you then." Kyo snapped, eyes hardening.

"Kyo-kun, we'll only be gone for fifteen minutes at the most." Tohru finally spoke up, her own expression sympathetic. "There's really no need. It will be the three of us…"

"You're _not _going alone goddamit!"

"Kyo!" Yuki ground out angrily, feet planted firmly to the ground in defiance. " I've hardly left this house since the accident. We're going to the _store, _not across town. And even if we were it wouldn't be a big deal! We'll be back before you know it."

Kyo looked like he wanted to punch something but he didn't say a word. He stared at Yuki silently until the Rat's gaze softened and he sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at his temple. "I can't stay locked up in here forever." He whispered.

Haru studied Kyo's face, the Cat looked like he'd been punched in the gut. He only needed to look for a moment more before realization struck him. The market they were talking about was in the very same area they had been in when Yuki had been hit. Yuki may be alive, and the guy that hit him in jail, but it was obvious by the barely concealed panic in Kyo's eyes that the thought of them going back there was scaring the shit out of him. But of course he'd never admit it out loud. He had to go and act like a hard ass. Typical Cat.

"Kyo." Haru called, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder not even bothering to mask his surprise when he wasn't shrugged off. "C'mon man, let the women go shopping. We hardly spend any time together lately, and I've been itchin' for a good spar." He squeezed the Cat's shoulder, silently asking him to go along with it as he tried to interject some humor on the now tense situation. Haru didn't know if it would work or not. But Kyo would be pissed off later when he realized he was acting so overprotective in front of other people. He doubted Kyo would appreciate the fact that he was trying to help him save face, but Haru sure as hell was gonna try anyway.

Kyo barely acknowledged the hand on his shoulder, gaze trained on Yuki's who was silently pleading with him. Closing his eyes, he let out a long, frustrated breathe. He wasn't the Rat's keeper. He was not the one to tell him where he could and could not go. And Kyo sure as hell couldn't follow him everywhere he went for the rest of his life.

He opened his eyes again and met Yuki's once more. He grit his teeth slightly, but nodded his agreement. Yuki grinned brightly at him and Kyo felt the knot that was coiled in his stomach loosen somewhat.

"Whatever Rat." He scoffed, regaining most of his usual edge as he eyed Tohru, Momiji and Yuki at once, as if daring them to call him out on his façade. "Go on then. But if something happens I don't wanna hear any of you crying to me about it later."

"Yayyy!" Momiji jumped up with a Cheshire grin. "C'mon Tohru-chan, let's get ready to go!" Tohru giggled somewhat nervously, but followed the blond as he ran back into the house. Just before he shut the door, Momiji turned back again to blow a kiss in Haru's direction to hide the rather severe look in his eyes that said they needed to talk later. Haru smiled indulgently and nodded his ascent.

Yuki was smiling at Kyo who had his arms crossed over his chest defensively. His face was red again. Yuki walked up and tapped him in the forehead once with his index finger and his grin widened when Kyo's crimson gaze flew back to his.

"Stop looking so glum or I'll make sure to buy Tohru-chan a cookbook that exclusively uses leeks in every recipe."

Kyo rolled his eyes and flicked the Rat's finger away. "You're annoying. Go do whatever the hell it is the three of you want to go do." His eyes were obviously telling a completely different story. Haru couldn't tell if it was, _I'm lying, be careful, I'm scared to let you out of my sight,_ or a combination of the three.

" Yeah yeah I'm goin'" Yuki mumbled, starting to walk backwards but he was smirking anyway. Yuki's eyes were communicating something different as well and Haru couldn't help but wonder when the fuck this silent talking thing was established.

"Don't miss me too much Kyo." He waved, then turned to follow the other two back into the house. Yuki stopped in the doorway, much like Momiji had, his face suddenly serious.

"Oh and Haru?"

"Hm?" The Cow blinked in surprise, not expecting to be addressed in the midst of the intense world of KyoandYuki.

"If you ever call me a woman again, " He smiled sweetly. It was actually really fucking scary. "I'll castrate you with a spoon."

Haru and Kyo looked at each other with equal amounts of disgust and horror at the visual those words left them with, making Yuki laugh as he finally shut the door behind him.

"Dude…" The muttered together, staring at the door in shock.

"Remind me to never piss him off again." Haru shook his head. _Sheesh. _

"Hmph." Kyo scoffed again. "Good luck with that. If anything he's even easier to piss off since the accident."

"He seemed plenty friendly with you." Haru said innocently. Kyo tensed beside him and Haru turned to look at him.

"Bullshit." Kyo muttered. "He's just clinging to the only thing he even slightly remembers. Once he gets his memory back it'll be the same as it was before." He moved to take of his jacket and throw it to the ground, rolling his shoulders and neck to loosen them up. "And what the fuck are we even talking about this for? I thought you said you wanted to spar."

Haru shrugged, wondering when he'd gotten so good at reading his cousins. The pained lilt of Kyo's voice had sure as hell not been lost on him.

" Fine, if you want to just ignore everything that just happened, I'm not going to argue. I just have one more question for you."

"Oh yeah?" Kyo growled, teeth bared. "And what's that?"

Haru mirrored Kyo's stance and met his eyes. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

The punch to his face wasn't entirely unexpected. But he knew it was the only answer he was going to get.

* * *

"Shigure." Akito's sickly sweet voice purred from her room. "Enter."

Shigure's face was schooled into a stoic mask that could rival Hatori's. As it always was when he was summoned to Akito. He nodded to Kureno as he walked by, bowing politely to his 'master' when he was inside. The Rooster shut the door behind them, giving the illusion that they were alone, but Shigure wasn't stupid enough to think that they other man was going anywhere. He never did.

The room was dark. It was always dark. And it smelled of the jasmine that Akito was so fond of. Though it never did quite completely cover the stench of death and blood that always lingered there. Shigure was always sick to his stomach by the time he left this room.

"You called for me?" He asked, eyes meeting hers unflinchingly. No emotion. No fear. Shigure knew he couldn't show her anything. That he had to act as if he had no idea what he was here for or who he was going to be asked about. For everyone else's sake as well as his own. He couldn't let his guard down in this place.

Akito slithered toward him, purposefully snake-like and her eyes gleamed in a way that made Shigure sick to his stomach. She liked to remind him of Ayame or Hatori during his meetings with her.. As if that would him to keep him in line and remind Shigure who held all the power here.

He didn't need the fucking reminder.

"My dear Shigure. I've not heard from you in such a long time." She smiled at him, all teeth and venom. " I was starting to think you had forgotten about me."

He smiled back at her thinly. "With all due respect, my lady. It's only been one month."

She touched his hand, and it was only _years _of training himself that kept him from pulling back in revulsion. But he couldn't completely suppress the shiver that ran down his spine when her clammy hands wrapped firmly around his.

"A month is like a lifetime when one is used to seeing certain people so frequently." Her hands squeezed dangerously, nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms. Shigure took the warning for what it was.

"Forgive me. I had not realized."

"No." She sighed as if he was nothing more then a burden to her. " I suppose you wouldn't." She finally released his hand and Shigure wanted to sigh with relief.

Akito laid back on her futon, stretching out luxuriously, the pale skin of her arms exposing themselves as she lifted her hand to pull idly at one of the loose strings in her kimono. How deceptive her appearance was, he mused silently. Her frail looking body and small features would lead anyone that didn't know her to believe she was merely a weak, sickly child that couldn't do anyone any harm. An assumption that could not be farther from the truth.

"I've summoned you here Shigure, because I have a few questions that I would like for you to answer."

_Not that I'm going to be given the choice. _He thought, jaw set. "Of course Akito-sama. I will answer any questions you have to the best of my abilities."

She turned her head almost lazily to smirk at him. "So loyal, my puppy is." Akito purred again, chuckling darkly. "I've been hearing some very disconcerting things in the past few weeks."

"What kind of things?" Shigure questioned, thankful that he horrible clenching in his stomach apparently wasn't showing on his face.

"How has my Yuki been since his accident? It has been a while has it not? I hope he's healed well."

Shigure was only slightly caught off guard. He had expected her to mention Yuki of course. _Don't react. Nothing's out of the ordinary. _"He has healed remarkably well, as we expected him to. He hasn't even had any problems with his asthma as of late."

She twirled the rogue string around her finger, no longer looking directly at Shigure. But he knew better then to relax, even minutely. "Yes, Hatori tells me he that he is a happy and healthy young man. His healing factor is really amazing, isn't it Shigure?"

Shigure agreed. "He'll be returning to school in a few weeks now that he's finally feeling back to normal."

"Is he now?" Akito asked, one delicate eyebrow raised in question. Shigure's brow furrowed slightly in faux-confusion.

"Yes. His ribs are still a bit tender, but from what I can tell he's perfectly-"

"I've also heard," she interrupted, her voice suddenly gaining back her natural snarling tone. It was frightening, but also strangely comforting that she was giving up the strange charade she'd started the moment he walked in. "That Yuki and Kyo have been spending a rather large amount of time together since his accident."

_Fuck. _"Not much more then usual, really. With Tohru around, and them both being friends with her it's natural that they would all be together." She could _not _under any circumstance find out how deeply the change in the boys' relationship was. She'd probably kill them both if she did. " I assure you, they still feel nothing but absolute disgust for each other. It is only her presence that allows them to tolerate each other."

Akito tilted her head as if considering his words. "Oh of course. That little runt has had those boys wrapped around her finger from the beginning. I really should do something about her."

Another coil of fear struck through Shigure like lightning. "I honestly don't think she's anything to be concerned about. She'll be gone once the boys tire of her." The lie slid off his tongue, leaving a disgusting taste in his mouth. He hated to talk about Tohru as if she was just some _toy._ And God, he hoped that didn't sound as desperate as it sounded like from his end. He couldn't afford to lose his face in front of Akito.

His comment seemed to amuse Akito, but Shigure wasn't stupid enough to think that she completely believed him. "I suppose I can let the boys keep their play-thing for a while longer. I can't imagine being that cruel; I simply don't have the metal." She chuckled again and they both knew it was from the fucked up irony of her own statement rather than actual humor.

The hairs on the back of Shigure's neck began to rise. He really hoped Akito dismissed him soon. All these double meanings and false niceties were starting to freak him out and he needed to get to a place where he could _show _it and figure out a way to keep Akito in the dark.

"Was there no other damage to Yuki's body? Despite his miraculous healing, I find it a bit odd that there are no lasting effects."

"No, not that any of us have seen. He seems to be just as he was before." _Just…a little more talkative…and more likely to hug Kyo then beat him._

Akito sighed again, as though this disappointed her. Which it probably did. More then likely she would have reveled in something permanent to be wrong with Yuki. Like it would have been some twisted lesson.

"I trust you're judgment Shigure. I knew you wouldn't lead me astray." She smiled at him again in that saccharine sweet way, and Shigure didn't believe her for a second. "Thank you for answering my questions." She waved him over once more and he complied, kneeling down beside her futon as she took his hand again. "You're free to go, providing you grace me with your presence more then once a month."

He nodded once, letting her pet his hand through his natural instinct to jerk it away. "Of course Akito-sama. I apologize for being away for so long."

She caught his gaze for a moment and held it, searching. Trying to see right through his soul to the truth of the matter. Shigure tried his hardest not to let her break through. When she was satisfied she smirked at him again and waved toward the door.

"Goodbye Shigure. I will see you soon." Her tone held no room for argument. Not that he was going to argue in the first place. He knew better now.

Standing, Shigure bowed once more and turned to leave the room. He brushed past Kureno in the hallway as he tried to walk in a normal pace to at least the end of the hall. It was hard to ignore the urge to run.

Kureno watched the Dog, all tense muscles and stiff gait. He was afraid.

"He's lying to you." He said when he was sure the other man was a safe hearing distance away.

Akito's smirk was poisonous. "Of course he is. He might as well have told me himself."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

Kureno blinked, surprise only slightly marring his features. "Nothing, Akito-sama?"

"Not yet." She grinned. And oh, even Kureno's blood froze at the sight of it. He'd only seen that look on her face a very rare amount of times…and they all ended horribly for some member of the family. "Let them stew in their fear for a little while longer. You know how I love it when they let it consume them. It's more entertaining that way."

Kureno nodded. " Of course Akito-sama. As you wish."

"Oh but Kureno?"

"Yes?" He replied, alert as always, in case she required something of him.

"I'll be making a little trip soon. I do so miss my Yuki. I want to see for myself if he is alright."

"I'll call Hatori."

* * *

Okay. So this chapter went in a wayyy different direction then I was originally intending it to go, but I'm actually rather okay with it. Sorry there wasn't as much fluff. I WILL BRING FLUFF! But I had to do this part, I think it was a necessary evil. Let's see what happens now, hm? :D


	10. Chapter 10

_Good lord is this chapter 10? I can't believe how far this story has come! And how is everyone's new year so far? Mine's been crazy, as usual, lol. Which is really my only excuse for this taking forever. And GOD why do I feel like I just gave you a long ass filler chapter. *headdesk* I fail at life. I apologize. Bring your rotting vegetables if you wish. We're having a 'stock' party tonight with me as the main entertainment. _

_I do love you all though? :)_

_

* * *

_

Yuki, Tohru and Momiji had made it back in twenty minutes with everyone completely unharmed as promised where they found Haru reclined against a tree, enjoying the shade and virtually ignoring his wounds. Haru thanked the gods for small favors when he heard the three of them returning because if by some small chance Kyo had ended up being right…well he had been known to release seven different kinds of hell on anyone responsible for pissing him off. And Kyo was frightening enough in his current state as it was.

The Cat had long since retreated to the rooftop and was probably still up there. Their 'spar' had really been nothing more then Kyo kicking the shit out of him in an embarrassingly short amount of time, leaving him to blink up at the sky in a daze wondering what the fuck had just happened. It had not been one of his finer moments.

Not that Haru had been surprised after what he'd said. The black eye and bruised…well everything, were really the least of what he'd expected to receive after that. Even he could admit it had been a little brash. And knowing his cousin like he did, it wasn't the best thing to say to him right now anyway. But it just couldn't be helped. Kyo was one of those people that would deny and deny until someone shoved the obvious in his face and _made_ him think about it. His feelings for Yuki were a prime example.

That didn't mean the resulting ass-kicking he'd received didn't hurt like a motherfucker though. He made a mental not to get the bastard back later when he wasn't as emotionally compromised.

Yuki's eyebrows had raised in concern when he spotted him, a frustrated sigh rushing out of his mouth followed by an apologetic smile when Haru merely grinned back unrepentantly. Yuki rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as he took off towards the tree closest to the roof, not needing to be told where Kyo had run off to and leaving Haru to Tohru's fussing and Momiji's snarky comments. Haru had grumbled petulantly at the Rabbit. _Feelin' the love here, babe. _He'd thought at the blonde who, apparently, could read his mind and just grinned wider at him, eyes sparkling. Brat.

"Haru-kun! Are you alright? Please come inside so I can bandage that cut up for you! U-um." She stuttered at Haru's slowly raising eyebrows, face going red. "T-that is if you don't mind, I just hate seeing you hurt and I-"

"Thanks Tohru-chan, that'd be fine." Haru cut her off with a fond smile. "Do you still have some of that throat coat tea? Bastard got me good in the chest and that always helps to soothe it."

"O-oh!" She perked up. "Of course I do! I'll go put some on now and get some bandages and get everything out for the crisp and-" Tohru's voice trailed off excitedly as she disappeared into the house once more, glad to be of some kind of use. Haru turned his grin on Momiji who was now looking at him with an exasperated smile.

"You had to provoke him didn't you?" Momiji sighed, lightly fingering the bruise on Haru's jaw. Haru smirked back, nosing his lovers hand and placing a light, reassuring kiss on each of the probing digits.

"It's really not as bad as it looks. _He _probably thinks I'm worse off then I really am. He wasn't really _all there _this time." The blonde's mouth tilted into an adorable little scowl and Haru couldn't resist the urge wrap his arm around Momiji's small waist to pull him closer. "You know how he is when you try to talk to him about his feelings. The guy just completely shuts down."

The smaller male sighed again against his neck, reflex had his arms coming up to hang leisurely on Haru's shoulders. Some of the weariness bled out of Haru when Momiji fit himself into the concave of his body that seemed to be made for him. "That's why most people try to avoid it." He murmured, voice growling lightly in a way that other's would find uncharacteristic of him but Haru knew to mean that he was just concerned. Not many of the family knew that Momiji was more then just the clan spazz. He liked to keep it that way.

"We can't just let him hide behind his 'bad boy' attitude this time. He's going to end up hurting himself and Yuki in the process." Haru returned.

Momiji worried his bottom lip, brows furrowing. "No. We really shouldn't get involved any more then we already have."

"We?" Haru raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Momiji blinked up at him, trying to look innocent. "I may or may not…already been thinking of a plan. Sort of.."

Haru stared down at his lover, eyes roving over the too-wide eyes and pursed lips in shock. A slow, amused smirk slid it's way onto his face before a laugh burst forth from Haru's sore throat and aching chest that arched him backwards nearly in half as he squeezed Momiji tightly to him. The sharp protest of his aching muscles was totally worth it.

"That's my boy." He muttered affectionately, pressing his lips to Momiji's forehead while he hummed pleasantly in Haru's arms. If anyone could play matchmaker it was the hyperactive teen in his arms. _That's my boy._

_

* * *

_

Kyo didn't need to open his eyes to know who's particular shadow was blocking his sunlight.

"Lemme' guess. I've got thirty seconds." He muttered blandly.

Yuki's exasperation was clear in his tone. "More like ten. And be grateful for that because I've a mind to just kick your ass of the roof and watch you face plant into Shigure's roses." He nudged Kyo's arm with his foot. "You really did a number on Haru, you jerk."

A streak of guilt shot through Kyo's chest and he grumbled low to himself, eyelids drifting open cautiously in case the Rat decided to move suddenly and let him get blinded. "It was just a spar." He grumbled. The sulking growl made Yuki sigh in aggravation.

"Look, I don't remember how you guys usually fight. But that didn't look like the results of a friendly match." Yuki studied Kyo's bruised face. There was a pretty good gash above his right eye that was starting to swell and an angry bruise blossomed along his jaw line. His knuckles were red and cracked, fingers twitching every once in awhile unconsciously. Kyo didn't seem at all affected by any of this Yuki noted with a sigh. Why the red head had to solve everything by throwing his fists around he had yet to recall or figure out.

Kyo turned his head away, jaw clenched. "Trust me. This isn't nearly as bad as it's gotten before."

"Was this about earlier?" Yuki asked suddenly. "Because if you took out all your frustration at me out on Haru I _swear _Kyo, I'll tie you out here and leave you to the storm."

_Betcha don't know how you know __**that**__ little tidbit in the first place huh? _Kyo almost smiled at the thought and looked away from the prying eyes of the Rat to hide it. Of course Yuki wouldn't realize that his senses were more in tune with everything around him then a normal persons.

The truth was, he felt like an idiot. Of all the thing's to freak out over, and in front of other people no less. Just because Yuki had lost his memory didn't mean his strength of will or body was gone. The Rat had never let anyone mess with him before, and he sure as hell didn't need _Kyo _hovering over him all the time like a worried parent.

And fuck. It _had _just been a ten minute trip down the street. He felt his face flush at the memory of his reaction. Stupid. He really was the idiot Cat Yuki loved to say he was.

" You could try." He snarked. "And it didn't have anything to do with you. We just got carried away, that's all. It happens all the time." _Liar._

"That's all, huh?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyo could see Yuki's skeptical look. He grudgingly turned back to face the Rat, trying to will him to believe him with his eyes because telling Yuki the truth was just absolutely _not _an option for him right now. Hell, it wasn't an option _ever. _What was he supposed to say? Haru said something that freaked him out so bad he kind of lost his shit? Yeah. He could see that going over real well. Because Yuki would want to know _what _was said and _why _it freaked him out which would force Kyo to lie and he didn't want to do that anymore then he needed to.

He still couldn't believe that bastard cousin of his either. And to think Kyo had actually been sort of grateful that Haru had been willing to give him something to take his mind off of his issues. He'd been relieved at the thought of a good challenge to throw himself into. But then the fucker he'd…he'd gone and said…

"_You're in love with him aren't you?"_

Once more his fingers twitched with the urge to hit something. The Cow was an idiot. A presumptuous fucking _asshole. _Who did he think he was, saying that to him? Like it wasn't even really a question. As if there had been no way Kyo would have replied with anything but a fervent _yes._ Fuck, he was sick and tired of people throwing around words like 'love' where he and Yuki were concerned. It wasn't going to happen. It _couldn't happen._

Because the stupid Rat hated him…and couldn't even _remember _he hated him for a start. Because Kyo hated him back and-

No. _Fuck. _No. That was also lie. He didn't…he couldn't say he _hated _Yuki anymore. In fact he even sort of liked him. A little…Or maybe more then a little…Well, Kyo could admit that at least to himself. That didn't mean he was going to be singing the guys praises from the rooftops or falling to his knees before him or anything like that. It was freaky enough that it was happening in the first place. Years and years of venomous _hate _does not disappear in less then a month. It just doesn't. But Yuki had sort of wormed his way past Kyo's barriers with an ease that not even Tohru had found when she'd fallen into their lives.

He tried not to dwell on the implications of that.

"Kyo..?" Yuki broke in, voice suddenly soft as though he was afraid to startle the other teen. "Are you alright?"

Kyo breathed deep through his nose, eyes clenching shut for a moment. His chest contracted agonizingly in his chest at the sound of the Rat's genuine concern; how easily he released his anger at him. And the pain that came with the knowledge that none of it was real. This wasn't how Yuki would really act with him. Any feelings of affection and friendship Yuki had for him now would quickly morph into disgust as soon as his memories were returned. Things would go back to the way they were before and Kyo…Kyo would just have to remember who they were and get over this _thing _he had for this Yuki.

"Che." He scoffed suddenly, forcing a smirk. "Don't you have a pie to bake or some other girly shit like that?"

Yuki blinked at the sudden change in attitude. But he crossed his arms over his chest, catching the tone of Kyo's expression. "Crisp, asshole. Not pie. And yes as a matter of fact I do. Just figured I'd round up the stray cat glooming around the roof first." He smirked back and Kyo was once more grateful and slightly awed at how well Yuki seemed to read him now.

Kyo jumped to his feet with a natural grace that should have surprised Yuki but didn't, as he'd watched the red-eyed man enough times during his morning routine to know his movements weren't usually as brash as his attitude.

Kyo moved to walk passed the lavender-haired man, shoulders brushing purposefully as he did so. His body was still sore, pulsing painfully in the areas Haru had hit the hardest. The pain kept him grounded. His eyes met Yuki's still suspicious ones and he smiled again through the stuttering under his ribcage that the Rat's wide-eyed gaze created.

"Well the gloomy cat's waiting for you." He said with a smirk, grasping the nearest branch and swinging out and into the tree. Yuki watched him jump from the last branch to the ground and walk around the house towards the back door. He hadn't even looked back.

Yuki sighed, again, pressing the heels of his palms to his burning eyes. He smiled ruefully behind his arms. _He's hiding something. _He thought bitterly, teeth clenching in frustration and the need to keep from screaming. Of course he was. Kyo always seemed to be hiding something. At least from him. There were times when he'd thought the other teen trusted him. Then things like this would happen and Yuki would remember just how much he really _didn't _know about the fire-eyed man.

He couldn't understand why Kyo was so evasive with him. Hadn't they become closer since the family brought Yuki home from the hospital? Yuki knew the others kept things from him too, he wasn't stupid. There were whispered conversations stopping whenever he walked into the room; silent looks and pained expressions when Yuki would ask certain questions about his past. Whether it was for his protection or something else he hadn't figured out yet, but he'd ignored it for the most part because he thought Kyo at least was honest with him.

He dropped his hands to his side, eyes still closed as he tilted his head up towards the sun.

_Things are not going to go on like this. _he thought, feeling the warmth slide over his face and heat his skin. The red light burning his eyelids made him think of another pair of glowing orbs. _Whatever he's hiding, whatever they're __**all **__hiding, I'm not going to let them keep it from me anymore. _

"_YUKI-KUN!" _

Yuki jumped with a startled yell, eyes dropping down to the blond waving frantically at him from the ground. Hand pressed to his chest where his heart pounded furiously, he glared down at Momiji.

"You little shit!" He tried to growl but only ended up laughing breathlessly. "You scared me! What if I'd fallen off the roof and died?"

Momiji grinned back. "Then you'd actually have a valid excuse to be TAKING SO DAMN LONG! Come on already! Kyo's lounging in the living room. Who are you talking to up there? Yourself?"

"And what if I was?" Yuki shot back as he climbed down the tree to meet the blond, landing in an easy crouch when he jumped from the last branch. "Stranger things have happened, I'm sure."

Momiji just smiled at him again. "Okay so you have a point." He laughed, jumping up and down excitedly as Yuki finally joined him. Grabbing the taller teens hand he started dragging him towards the house. "BUT! I'm super freaking excited to make this stuff so I can EAT it, so come oooooooooon!"

"Like you _need _any more sugar!"

Yuki's previous unease was replaced by bubbling amusement and he found himself laughing loudly in response to Momiji's insistent ramblings as he allowed the blond to tug him inside. The bouncy blond was definitely one of his favorite cousins. Yuki could be in the worst mood and Momiji would just fly in ranting like a mad man and make him completely forget about it. It was a special talent, no doubt.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru smiled prettily at him, wooden spoon in hand. "You're just in time! I was starting to think you'd changed your mind." Momiji released Yuki's hand and flew to her, arms sliding around her middle to give her a squeezing hug but made sure his chest was just touching her side.

"He didn't! Yuki was just deep in conversation with himself. BUT HE'S DONE NOW!" The younger teen batted his ridiculously long eyelashes at the now blushing girl. "So can we pleaaaase start now? I LOVE PEACHES!"

Haru's chuckle drifted in from the living room where he was reclined on the couch next to Kyo who was looking in with an interested eyebrow raised.

"You guys better get on that." He smiled fondly at the blond that was still pouting. "Otherwise he'll just torture you both 'til he gets what he wants."

Yuki rolled his eyes but his grin never wavered. "And of course you, the only person that _could _help, would just sit back and enjoy the show."

Haru's arms came up to rest behind his head. "Perks of being the boyfriend. Let him do whatever he pleases and receive all the love in return."

Kyo and Yuki snorted in disbelief at the same time that Tohru giggled behind her sugar covered hand. Momiji whimpered impatiently again and they all finally broke down to the blond's now watering eyes instead of trying to come up with any kind of retort to that.

* * *

Tohru was, as always, magnificent at what she did. She was a patient teacher and Yuki found that he was enjoying himself even more then he'd thought he would. Momiji was covered in sugar and flour(which they didn't even really use) and all kinds of other things but he looked like he couldn't be happier. Yuki's face hurt from smiling and he was still recovering from his laughter when his younger cousin had proceeded to drag Hatsuharu off his comfortable place on the couch and press his (somehow sticky) body to his boyfriend's in a victory dance over their finished products. The scent permeating through the house was heavenly and even Kyo had come floating into the kitchen demanding to know when it was going to be done.

It took all of five seconds for that crisp to be gone when it came out of the oven. Tohru had stood back and smiled proudly at Yuki and Momiji while everyone took their first bites before digging in to her own. Yuki was impressed that they hadn't somehow managed to ruin it, but the gooey, peachy substance was fucking _fantastic_ so he was more then a little okay with it. Especially after Kyo had busted out the ice cream. Things got a little wild after that and the second crisp disappeared just as quickly as the first.

Momiji happily slurped up the rest of his ice cream, humming happily to himself. Haru leaned back with a content sigh, arm resting on the back of the blond's chair. Yuki grinned.

"Tell me we're not amazing!" He crowed around his spoonful of awesomeness.

"You're both amazing!" Tohru beamed at him after swallowing her modestly small bite. She was a bit of a slow eater. Haru chuckled at him and flicked Momiji's nose playfully.

"Yeah yeah it was good, I'll admit. It wasn't burned at any rate." Yuki and Momiji both turned to stick their tongues out at him childishly. What? There was a crap load of sugar in those things! Yuki turned his expectant gaze to the red head sitting next to him.

Kyo gnawed on his spoon in a bored fashion, raising his eyebrow at the Rat who obviously was expecting some sort of praise.

"Eh." He scoffed with a shrug, biting down hard on the spoon to force down his amused grin.

Yuki blinked. "Come again?"

"It was okay."

"_Okay?"_ Yuki shrieked, dropping his spoon with a glare at Kyo. Momiji and Haru shot each other amused smiles and eye rolls, the smaller teen reaching out to touch Tohru's hand to ease the frazzled look on her face.

"Well you're no Chef Ramsey that's for sure."

"Oh please, I'd like to see you make something decent."

"The only reason this shit is the slightest bit edible is because you had Tohru do most of the work."

"Bullshit! You were watching us the whole time! You know we were helping!"

"Chyeah. By sitting on your asses."

"Why you son of a -"

"_Yuki-kun!"_ Tohru cut in, scandalized. Yuki and Kyo stopped their tirades to stare at the girl. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes and tried their best to bite back giggles at her hanging jaw and wide eyes. Needless to say, they failed. Miserably.

"We…we were just…" Yuki's head was in his arms as he tried to muffle his laughter. "It was just a _joke _Tohru-chan!"

Tohru blinked rapidly, face turning steadily redder as she looked between Kyo's shaking shoulders and Yuki's teary eyed grin.

"O-oh…" Her blush reddened. "Of-of course!" She tried to chuckle, waving her hand to divert attention away from her face. "I knew that."

Momiji patted her arm sympathetically with the hand that wasn't busy trying to hide his smile. Haru chuckled at her. "Don't sweat it Tohru-chan. You know how they are."

Eyes rolling towards the ceiling, Kyo scoffed again as he stood to take his dishes to the sink, wordlessly snagging Yuki's as he passed. He poked Tohru lightly on the forehead when his hands were free, smirking down at her in his own affectionate way.

"You've always been way too easy." He chuckled as she lifted her head up to pout at him.

Yuki was up in an instant, feigning a disapproving look at the red head. "Aw don't tease our Tohru!" He crooned playfully. "She's _sensitive!_" He said, leaning down to give Tohru a hug.

Tohru's eyes widened as his arms wrapped around her small neck and he vaguely heard Haru and Momiji's gasps behind Kyo's sudden shout of, "Wha-Yuki! NO!" Yuki's brows furrowed together in confusion as he drew Tohru to him in a proper hug, but before he could open his mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about there was a loud 'pop' and the room was filled with grayish smoke.

* * *

Yuki started coughing more out of reflex then anything else. He'd found out early on that his lungs weren't in the best of shape, but the smoke wasn't ripping him up from the inside like such things usually tended to.

His body did feel weird though, he mused waiting for the smoke to clear. It was thick enough that he couldn't make out any of the other's faces. He'd have to figure out who pulled the prank, because that's the only thing he could think of this being, and find out what kind of smoke it was.

Yuki chuckled lightly at that. "Okay guys, interesting choice of trick, but you're lucky I'm not hacking my brains out right now because Hatori would have a fucking _fit._"

The fog finally started to clear and Kyo was the first he managed to make our in the haze. Yuki's laughter quickly died down at the look of pure terror on his face. Wow he was really taking this joke to the next level…at least, he hoped that's what that look was all about. Kyo seemed taller from this view for some reason. Yuki must have fallen to his knees when the appeared or something.

Momiji's face came next, then Tohru's and Haru's. All matching Kyo's frightened expression.

Yuki's face fell. "Hey guys…what's going on?" He tried a weak chuckle. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked, lifting a hand to his face in emphasis and touching his cheek. He blinked hard at the odd texture. His face felt…furry? Okay, this _had _to be some sort of joke.

He slowly lifted his gaze to Tohru again, who was the closest to him and suddenly _huge, _finally noticing that she had tears glistening in her eyes. Yuki had definitely missed something again.

"T-Tohru-chan?" he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" They were all starting to scare him with their silences. His glance flitted over her shoulder to Kyo, who had turned his head away from him, jaw set angrily. What the hell was going on?

Tohru bent her head forward and her face was even closer to his own now, her tears barely contained in her pained blue eyes as he shook within the confines of her hands.

…Wait a fucking second.

Yuki looked down then, eyes growing wider and wider as his horror slowly grew. He was sitting in Tohru's hands. Literally _in _them like he was some, some child's toy! Further inspection showed him how exactly that was possible.

"Oh my god." Yuki breathed, shaking his head slowly. He was covered in lilac colored fur…apparently from head to toe from what he could feel. He clenched and unclenched his 'fists' bringing them up to find pink, lightly clawed fucking _paws_ in place of his hands. Oh no. Oh god oh no oh _fuck!_

"Yuki…"Haru broke in, voice tight. " Hey, man…"

"What…what the fuck?" Yuki's hands, _paws_ were starting to shake now.

"Listen.." Haru tried again tentatively but Yuki wasn't having any of it.

"What the FUCK happened?" He screamed, breath coming out in short, angry bursts. It was all he could do to not just bust down and cry. "I'm a RAT! A fucking purple RAT!"

Tohru's tears were flowing freely down her face at Yuki's obvious pain. She held him lightly in her palms, bringing his tiny body up to her chest and cradling him there as she tried to soothe his growing hysterics.

"Oh Yuki-kun. Please don't worry. It'll go away very soon, I promise." She whispered, lightly stroking his fur. He clung to her desperately willing his racing heart to stop. Yuki could sit in the hollow of her neck and shoulder and was scared senseless at the revelation. He didn't want to be angry at them. There was no way any of this was their fault. None of them had the power to do…something like this. He would have known, right?

"How-How do you know?" He winced when he found his voice wet with tears. He turned his gaze to Kyo again, wishing he'd look at him without terror or anger. "K-Kyo?"

Tohru closed her mouth as she went to answer and swung her head to look at the red head who closed his eyes for a brief moment before finally looking Yuki in the eye. His gaze looked pained as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"We weren't going to tell you yet." He muttered with a ragged sigh.

Yuki was confused. "Tell me what? That I was some kind of freak that turned into a rat?"

"Yes. No." He growled in frustration. " Look it's not…we. _Goddamit._"

"Kyo, for fuck's sake, _what?_" Yuki pleaded.

Kyo's jaw clenched again. "It's our curse." He explained in his oh so brilliant fashion.

"Our family's, I mean." He tried again at Yuki's narrowed amethyst eyes. Even as a rat he could shoot a death glare with the best of them. "If we touch chests with someone of the opposite gender, we each turn into a different member of the zodiac." Yeah. That sounded so much better. Fucker was a _rat _and he still probably thought Kyo had lost his mind.

Yuki blinked twice, furry face a blank slate before telling Kyo exactly that.

"You. Are fucking. Insane."

In his own words of course.

Kyo groaned loudly wanting nothing more then to bash his head into the wall till _he _lost his memory.

_We are so, so fucked._


End file.
